Breathe Me
by CaraLunaDelC3
Summary: —Una esposa de adorno, a la que ni siquiera tiene el coraje de hacerle el amor. —cuando quise parar ya fue demasiado tarde, estaba dicho.¿Podría surgir el amor en un matrimonio de conveniencia?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

Edward Cullen y Bella Swan, fueron obligados a casarse.

Bella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su marido Edward se enamorara de ella, ya que ella no había podido evitar enamorarse de él.

Edward tenía la intención de mantener las distancias, con su hermosa esposa. A pesar de la increíble atracción que sentía por ella.

¿Podría surgir el amor en un matrimonio de conveniencia?


	2. Capítulo I

Título: Breathe Me

Categoría: M

Protagonistas: Bella/Edward

Disclameirs: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Lahistoria es de mi autoría.

Summary: ¿Podría surgir el amor en un matrimonio de conveniencia?

Capítulo I

Me pasé la mañana encerrada en el despacho escribiendo mi próximo libro hasta que la cabeza me dolió, debía entregarlo en un mes y aun me hacían falta dos capítulos y el epilogo. No es que me hiciera falta inspiración, sino que me desconcentraba cada dos minutos pensando en que se encontraría haciendo mi esposo.

Con un largo suspiro observé la fotografía que reposaba en la mesa del despacho; fue justamente tomada cuando salíamos de la iglesia y nuestras madres vociferaban alegres, lanzándonos pétalos de rosas blancas y los clásicos granos de arroz.

Para nuestras madres y el resto del mundo nuestro matrimonio se dio por amor, pero sólo él, nuestros padres y yo sabíamos que no había blasfemia mayor que esa.

Sonreí con tristeza. Me hubiese encantado que el motivo de nuestra unión fuese el amor, pero lo principal para nuestros padres era crear una fusión amistosa entre los dos mejores vinos del mercado.

Arrastré mis piernas hasta el gran ventanal de la habitación, observando los hermosos viñedos (*) de la familia Cullen. La plantación se extendía más allá de lo que eran capaces mis ojos de visualizar.

Nos encontrábamos en la época donde apenas la vid estaba produciendo las uvas. Así que aún los racimos no estaban a la vista, pero eso no hacía menos hermosa a la gran viña.

—Puedo pasar. —pidió Jane.

—Claro que sí. —le dije mientras me acercaba a darle un abrazo. —Que alegría verte, tu hermano no me comento que vendrías.

Chasqueo la lengua con una graciosa mueca. —Edward es el hombre más olvidadizo del mundo.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Sonreí. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, aún no estamos en el periodo de vacaciones.

—No lo estamos. —torció los labios. —Sabes que nuestras madres están acompañando a sus respectivos esposos en un congreso de viñas en argentina, bueno el caso es que mi hermano querido y tú están a un mes de cumplir su primer aniversario de casados y mi madre me llamo para que me encargara de los preparativos de la fiesta que daremos para celebrar este hermoso acontecimiento.

Un año. En el que nuestras familias esperaban ansiosos la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia o como decía mi querido hermano Jacob el heredero universal de todas las empresas.

Si supieran que ni siquiera habíamos practicado para tener un bebé. Y que era imposible que estuviese embarazada como lo creía mi madre, pues aún era virgen.

—Bueno, Bella—continuó Jane—Estás muy callada. ¿Qué opinas?

—Me parece que dejare todos los preparativos en tus manos Jane, no he terminado el libro y no tengo cabeza para organizar una fiesta para quizá cien personas o más.

Sentí su presencia antes de escuchar su voz.

—Hermana deja de agobiar a Bella por Dios. —le dijo con autoridad.

Con el cabello y rostro cubierto de sudor, me seguía pareciendo el hombre más guapo del mundo.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes se posaron en mi rostro. —Si te sigue molestando con la fiesta me avisas y le prohíbo la entrada. —bromeo haciendo enojar a su pequeña hermana.

—No es justo, pero ni modo.

—Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento hermanita, debo hablar algo importante con Bella.

Con una sonrisa picara, Jane desapareció en segundos.

—Cuando se lo propone puede resultar muy fastidiosa—refunfuño Edward secándose el rostro con un pañuelo. —Mañana por la noche nos han invitado a un coctel que ofrecerán los Denali para celebrar la graduación de su hija Irina.

La sola mención del apellido Denali hizo hervir mi sangre.

—Lo siento, pero no podré acompañarte. —trate de que mi rostro no mostrara ninguna expresión.

—Por favor Bella sabes que es necesario asistir a esa clase de reuniones, aunque a ninguno de los dos nos guste.

Sacudía la cabeza. Al parecer Edward no entendía porque me negaba a asistir a aquél coctel.

—No me gusta la familia Denali Edward, y sé que no soy del agrado de ninguna de sus hijas. —replique con fastidio.

—Pero tenemos que ir. —insistió utilizando el poder de su mirada.

No, esta vez no caería.

¿A qué se debe ese afán por ir?

No es afán Bella, pero seria de mala educación no ir cuando han hasta llamado para recordarnos la fecha.

No iré, te suplico que no insistas. —camine hacia la puerta del despacho cuando me detuvo halando mi brazo.

Si iremos Bella esto es importante para nuestros negocios. —me contradijo.

Antes de darme cuenta las palabras fluyeron de mis labios.

A lo mejor estas desesperado por ver si ella estará allí. —susurre con voz temblorosa. —Quieres ver si Tanya Denali volvió del extranjero.

Me soltó el brazo como si le quemara.

—Tú sabes que lo que tuve con ella termino dos meses antes de casarnos. —dijo pasándose una mano por el rostro y apretándose el puente de la nariz.

—Eso no quiere decir que no sigas pensando en ella.

—Ahora tú eres mi esposa Bella. —exclamo, estaba furioso.

—Una esposa de adorno, a la que ni siquiera tiene el coraje de hacerle el amor. —cuando quise parar ya fue demasiado tarde, estaba dicho.

Le había declarado lo que sentía a Edward. Noté como un torbellino de emociones me invadía y ahogando un sollozo salí corriendo del despacho.

**LunaDc**

(*)Una **viña** o **viñedo** es una plantación de vides para la producción de uvas de mesa o de vino.


	3. Capítulo II

**Título: Breathe Me **

**Categoría: M**

**Protagonistas: Bella/Edward**

**Disclameirs: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría.**

**Summary: ¿Podría surgir el amor en un matrimonio de conveniencia?**

**Capítulo II**

—Estaba pensando en vasijas de vidrio redondas llenas de piedras azules—dijo Jane escribiendo con esmero en un cuaderno rosa que reposaba sobre la mesita del jardín. —El azul fue el color dominante en su boda, gracias al cielo es el favorito de ambos.

De la media hora que llevaba parloteando sobre los preparativos del aniversario, era la primera vez que realmente le prestaba atención.

No la estaba escuchando, tenía mis pensamientos puestos en Edward y en su obstinación por asistir al coctel que celebrarían los Denali. Llevaba muchas horas dándole vueltas al asunto y ni siquiera había decido si asistir o no.

¿Qué te parece una orquesta?

—Me parece bien—le respondí restándole importancia.

Jane resopló mirándome con desaprobación, lo que me hizo sentir como una mala persona. Ella estaba poniendo todo su tiempo y empeño en la fiesta, y yo no cooperaba en nada, ni siquiera prestaba atención.

— ¿Estás así por la velada de esta noche?

¡Rayos! Jane era muy perceptiva.

—No debes preocuparte Bella, esa zorra no se acercara a mi hermano está noche. Yo no se lo permitiré y no creo que Edward sea tan estúpido.

Asentí no muy segura de su análisis.

¿Has invitado a Benjamin para esta noche? —le pregunte para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

No quería que mi cuñada sospechara que mi desconfianza se debía a que casi estaba segura que los supuestos viajes de negocio que su hermano realizaba muy a menudo, tenían como único fin reunirse con Tanya, quien antes de casarse conmigo había sido su amante.

—Su madre no se encuentra muy bien de salud y él se quedara con ella. —sonrío con tristeza.

Sulpicia, la madre de Benjamin había caído en una profunda depresión desde la muerte de su marido.

—Bueno, Bella—continuo Jane—. Entonces ya está todo listo las invitaciones, el menú, la música y la decoración. Sólo falta tu vestido, de mi hermano me encargo yo. —termino con un guiño.

—Por el vestido no te preocupes—le sonreí. Ya sabía quien podía ayudarme con ese tema.

Bebí un poco de limonada paseando la vista por los alrededores. El aire fresco que se respiraba en la hacienda (*) era fenomenal.

¿Has visto al nuevo veterinario? —pregunto Jane posando sus ojos en la entrada de los establos que se encontraban a unos cien metros de donde nos encontrábamos.

No

Míralo allí viene—dijo brincando en su silla—Es todo un machote (*). ¡Me fascina verlo! —canturreo aplaudiendo y con un gesto de cabeza señalo al hombre en cuestión.

_**Macho**_; era la palabra adecuada para describirlo. El hombre estaba hecho de metro noventa en músculos. Su cabello negro y su piel morena lo hacían parecer aquellos modelos que salen desnudos en la revistas a excepción de sus partes que las tapan con un sombrero.

Por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con mi cuñada; el hombre es guapo.

—No tenia idea que Edward hubiera contratado un veterinario nuevo.

—Parece que mi hermano y tú en las noche se dejan llevar por la pasión y no hablan de trabajo.

**Que equivocada estaba Jane. **

Sonreí para no crear sospechas.

—Te cuento—continuo batiendo las pestañas—Su nombre es Paúl Meraz y según sus referencias para ser uno de los mejores en su rama. Hay tres yeguas preñadas y una está muy enferma, creo que Collin no se da abasto con tantos animales y por ello mi hermano lo contrato.

Asentí. —En unos pocos años tendremos unos cinco veterinarios, cada tarde que salgo a cabalgar veo una res nueva o un caballo.

—Tienes suerte de tener un esposo exitoso en los negocios.

—La tengo. Me eche a reír.

¡Aaah por Dios!

¿Qué pasa?

La sonrisa de Jane se acentúo.

—El veterinario te está mirando.

Iba a voltear a mirar. — ¡Tonta…no mires! Santa madre…te mira con deseo, si Edward se da cuenta lo despide.

Me volví con cuidado mirando hacia donde se encontraba. Y Santo Dios, el tal Paúl tenía sus ojos negros clavados en mí.

Alzo su mano derecha en modo de saludo. Y forcé una sonrisa levantando mi mano para saludarlo.

¿Lo has visto? —río mi cuñada.

¿Qué tenía que ver mi esposa hermanita? —preguntó Edward sentándose a mi lado.

Nada que te interese hermanito, nada que te interese…. —le respondió Jane casi corriendo hacia la casa.

Sus carcajadas resonaban en el Jardín. Y mi cara debía parecer un lindo arbolito de navidad.

¿Me acompañaras esta noche? —inquirió Edward.

Claro que sí—le respondí mientras recogía mi vaso y caminaba hacia la cocina.

.

.

.

El vestido se amoldaba a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, resaltando mis escasas curvas. Debía agradecerle a Tia haberlo confeccionado exclusivamente para mí. Me enorgullecía que en la velada ningún vestido fuera lo mínimo parecido al mío.

Me sentía segura, no estaba para nada mal mi aspecto. No me parecía en nada a la Bella que diariamente utilizaba vaqueros y blusas sencillas, acompañada siempre por sus inseparables botas de cuero.

Esta Bella, la cual me devolvía la mirada, por el gran espejo que adornaba el baño de mi habitación. Era una mujer sofisticada, pero con cierto aire misterioso.

El vestido de un impresiónate color dorado, resaltaba el tono cremoso de mi piel y el suave maquillaje destacaba mis finos rasgos, los cuales acababa descubrir que poseía.

Por alguna extraña razón el resultado era bueno, la mujer que me miraba en el espejo se podría decir que era sencillamente hermosa.

No permitiría que la bruja de Tanya Denali me hiciese sentir menos esta noche, con su ensayada cara de "Yo no fui" y su supuesto encanto.

Está noche declararía la guerra, si tan solo una vez se insinuaba a mi marido en mi presencia, ya no toleraría que me vieran la cara de idiota, ninguno de los dos.

—Puedo pasar. —inquirió Edward al otro lado de la puerta.

—En un momento salgo—susurre nerviosa, metiendo el lápiz labial en la pequeña bolsa hecha a juego con mi vestido.

La cara de Edward no tenia precio, parecía entre asombrado y nervios, mientas sus ojos recorría mi cuerpo con aprobación y con un poco de ¿deseo?, no podía ser cierto. _Ya estás fantaseando Bella._

—Luces hermosa Bella—murmuro con aquella voz sensual de terciopelo que tanto me gustaba.

Las piernas amenazaron son no sostenerme y un calambre se apodero de mi vientre. El deseo que invadió mi cuerpo fue abrazador, tanto que temí desmayarme.

—Nos vamos—pidió ofreciendo su brazo.

Con una sonrisa genuina entrelace nuestros dedos, con la certeza de que esa noche no permitiría por ningún motivo que esa zorra me arruinara la velada.

_**LunaDc**_

_**N/A: Gracias a todas las que se tomaron el tiempo de escribir un comentario y a las que no también. No saben lo feliz que me encuentro por la aceptación de mi historia. **_

_**Creo que la mayor satisfacción para las que escribimos es leer comentarios de quienes leen nuestras historias. **_

_***Respecto a las actualizaciones serán todos los sábados y ciertas veces cualquier día de la semana, pero por lo general los sábados.**_

_***Dirección de mi blog en mi perfil. **_

_**¿Qué les parece el veterinario? Sexy... ¿Cierto? ¿O se quedan con Edward?**_

_**Bueno a ver que pasara en el próximo capítulo en el Coctel de los Denali.**_

_**Besitos. **_

_**Millones de gracias por leer.**_

_**Luna**_

(*)Hacienda: Finca agrícola o ganadera. "En el caso de está historia dentro de los terrenos también esta el viñedo"

(*)Machote: Hombre buen mozo y muy masculino.


	4. Capítulo III

**Título: Breathe Me**

**Categoría: M**

**Protagonistas: Bella/Edward**

**Disclameirs: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría.**

**Summary: ¿Podría surgir el amor en un matrimonio de conveniencia?**

**Capítulo III**

El gran salón se encontraba abarrotado por todos los miembros de las familias más adineradas de la región. La decoración no era fea, pero para mi gusto se encontraba muy recargada.

—Edward y Bella Cullen —dijo Carmen Denali interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, y acercándose a nosotros con una sonrisa—Gracias por acompañarnos esta noche.

Edward esbozo una sonrisa.

—Disfrutad la velada. —Hablo Eleazar estrechando la mano de Edward —Si nos disculpan debemos ir a saludar a unos familiares que acaban de llegar.

—Adelante. —hable por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado a la residencia de los Denali.

No es que no me agradaran Carmen y Eleazar, sino que era de aquellas familias superficiales de la alta sociedad. Demostraban ser amables hasta con las personas que no eran de su agrado. ¡Eso me fastidiaba!

—Bella—dijo Jane con la boca llena—Debes probar estos bocadillos está buenísimos.

—Mis padres te enseñaron buenos modales Jane—la regaño Edward.

— ¡Bah! —exclamo Jane con fastidio. —Solo esto nos faltaba.

Como si se tratase de un borrón Tanya Denali se lanzo a los brazos de Edward con tanta efusividad que trastabillaron y mi marido tuvo que sostenerla por la cintura.

—Edward me da tanto gusto el que hayas podido venir—susurro la víbora esa como si no estuviésemos allí.

Edward asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Isabella—pronuncio Tanya no disimulando su desagrado. —Pensé que no te vería por aquí.

Jane iba a replicar, cuando su hermano se adelanto sorprendiéndonos a ambas.

—Es mi esposa Tanya, somos una pareja—explico como si fuese retrasada—Es lógico que asistamos juntos a los eventos.

La cara de la Zorra se tiñó de rojo. —No quise insinuar nada Edward —quiso arreglar la situación.

—Si nos disculpas—entrelazo nuestros dedos—Mi esposa y yo debemos saludar a unos conocidos.

Lo seguí hasta encontrarnos con los Hale, eran una familia muy amable a pesar de que su hija Rosalie parecía siempre estar de mal humor.

—Tu vestido es precioso Isabella—comento Rosa Hale con aprecio—No he visto ese modelo en ninguna casa de moda.

—Muchas gracias Rosa—le sonreí.

—Bella, luces hermosa—susurro Jasper besando mis mejillas— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien Jasper. ¿Qué tal tú?

—De aventurero como acostumbra—respondió Benjamín por el—Estás preciosa Bella—elogio besando mi mano.

—Gracias Benjamín, tu también luces muy apuesto.

—Por Dios hombres dejen en paz a mi esposa—dijo Edward pasando sus manos con posesividad por mi cintura—Estoy a punto de pensar que están secretamente enamorados de ella.

—Calma hermano—rio Jasper—Déjate de celos, no demuestres tu inseguridad.

_Edward celoso._

Las piernas se me volvieron gelatina y tuve que sostenerme a su chaqueta para no caer.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —me pregunto Edward al oído. Su aliento caliente encendiendo cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Bella préstanos a tu esposo unos minutos—hablo Jasper usando su tono formal—Quiero discutir unos problemillas de mi negocio.

Me reí por su fingida formalidad.

—Ya vuelvo—murmuro Edward besando mi mejilla.

La corriente que embargaba mi cuerpo cada vez que él me tocaba, me azoto con una fuerza desmesurada.

_Es solo una pantalla Bella, sólo lo hace por que hay muchas personas a su alrededor. _

Sacudí con brío la cabeza como si con eso consiguiera alejar todas las fantasías que creaba mi iluso corazón.

Observe a Edward interactuar con sus amigos Jasper y Benjamín. Se conocían desde la infancia y desde entonces eran inseparables.

Jasper Hale era un hombre aventurero y muy mujeriego, hasta ahora no había mujer en la tierra que lo había cazado como decía él mismo. En cambio Benjamín Robson era un hombre más de hogar, de esos que sueñan con tener una profesión y luego formar una numerosa familia.

Eran los tres mosqueteros, más que amigos parecía que fuesen hermanos. Me alegraba mucho que Edward contara con amistades de esas que duran para siempre.

—Puedes llevar su apellido, pero el hombre sigue siendo mío—dijo Tanya llevando su copa llena de champan a su boca.

Forcé una sonrisa.

_No permitas que te arruine la noche… ¡No lo permitas!_

—Sabes algo Tanya; me da tanta lástima que ya vamos para un año y aún no aceptes que yo soy la esposa de Edward. Soy la que comparte su cama y a la que todas las noches le hace el amor con una pasión insaciable—balanceé mi copa, esbozando una cruel sonrisa. —Seré la madre de sus hijos, ya va siendo tiempo de que aceptes la realidad querida.

_Te ganaras un Oscar por tu buen guion de mentiras._

—No cantes victoria, yo todavía tengo muchas cartas por jugar.

—Adelante…Juega tus supuestas cartas, quieras o no Edward seguirá siendo mi marido.

—Eso lo veremos—murmuro recorriendo con cara de fastidio mi vestido—Por cierto, el color que llevas está noche no te queda.

Iba a responderle cuando una voz profunda y desconocida me interrumpió.

—No estoy de acuerdo con usted señorita Denali —dijo con una sonrisa el hombre de ojos oscuros—En mi opinión el color que lleva la señora Cullen le sienta fenomenal.

—Gracias.

Sonreí con el rubor cubriendo mis mejillas.

—Me disculpan—dijo Tanya con odio alejándose entre la multitud.

—No imagine encontrarme con mi jefa en esta reunión—dijo bromeando Paul Meraz. —Esa mujer destila veneno por los poros. —cambio de tema.

Reí de su ocurrencia.

—Eres la primera persona que lo dice tan abiertamente.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de no ser el único que lo piensa.

—Tienes razón—susurre al tanto que un camarero me cambiaba la copa.

Paul frunció el ceño examinando mi copa.

—Sospecho que no te gusta beber.

—Sospechas bien—respondí alzando el dedo pulgar. —Me consideraran una rara pero el sabor del licor para mí es asqueroso.

La carcajada que profirió Paul retumbo en todo el salón.

Mordí mis labios nerviosa, ya que todos los invitados tenían los ojos puestos sobre nosotros.

—Paul—pronuncio cortante Edward—Si me disculpas deseo bailar con mi esposa.

El interpelado asintió tratando de contener la risa.

Edward me arrastro hasta la pista de baile donde había unas pocas parejas. La banda tocaba una suave balada.

Coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros y él aferro las suyas a mi cintura, siguiendo el compas de la música. Así pegada a su cuerpo viril me era difícil pensar; deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que bajara la cabeza y se apoderara de mis labios y como si se tratase de una orden sucedió….

**LunaDc. **_**Todos los derechos reservados.**_


	5. Capítulo IV

**Título: Breathe Me**

**Categoría: M**

**Protagonistas: Bella/Edward**

**Disclameirs: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría.**

**Summary: ¿Podría surgir el amor en un matrimonio de conveniencia?**

**Capítulo IV**

_**Coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros y él aferro las suyas a mi cintura, siguiendo el compas de la música. Así pegada a su cuerpo viril me era difícil pensar; deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que bajara la cabeza y se apoderara de mis labios y como si se tratase de una orden sucedió….**_

Se apodero de mis labios con ansia. No se trato de un simple roce de labios, fue algo mucho más profundo. Cuando su lengua invadió mi boca un estallido de placer me recorrió y con premura enrede mis dedos en sus cabellos, acariciándolos con vehemencia. Moví mi lengua con timidez acompañándolo en aquella danza explosiva que provocaba un dolor placentero en mi bajo vientre.

—Oh Edward—susurre cuando nos separamos aun acariciando su cabello.

—Creo que ya es hora de retirarnos—dijo con voz ronca.

Asentí no sabiendo que decir ni teniendo voz para hablar.

Nos despedimos de algunos conocidos, y de unos muy sorprendidos Denalis quien me imagino presenciaron por primera vez muestras de afecto entre mi marido y yo.

¡Oh Dios Santo! Dije mi marido, creo que el beso me esta afectando.

El camino hacia la casa se hizo en un silencio incomodo en el que Jane sorprendentemente no hizo ningún comentario, quizá por la atmosfera tensa.

Edward parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y manejaba más rápido de lo que normalmente lo hacia, así que supuse quería no estar cerca de mí, y lo confirme cuando al llegar a la casa se despidió con un obligado buenas noches cruzando la puerta que unía y dividía al mismo tiempo nuestras recamaras.

Y con dolor comprendí que eso era lo que buscaba Edward dividir nuestras vidas, que no invadiésemos el espacio del otro, como bien dicen juntos pero no revueltos.

…

—Ya sólo me faltan unos capítulos—casi grite a mi editor Erik York, me encontraba a punto de estrellar el teléfono contra la pared. Cuando hace tres meses la casa editorial me había comunicado que el señor en cuestión seria el editor de mi segundo libro, me di de jalones de cabello; e tipo era insoportable exigiendo cuando el no llevaba todo el peso del escrito.

—Isabella tenemos programado el lanzamiento del libro en unos cuatro meses, no te estoy presionando sólo quiero que esté sea un éxito, incluso mayor que el primero—repuso.

Conté hasta diez mentalmente para tranquilizarme y no soltar ninguna grosería.

—Hasta el momento llevo escritas quinientas cincuenta y dos páginas y con lo que falta creo que llegare a las seiscientas treinta.

—Eso es genial, todo el mundo hablara de tu nueva obra literaria—se escucho un murmullo del otro lado de la línea—Nos vemos en ocho días Isabella para ver como vas, cuídate y escribe cosas maravillosas—se despidió apresurado.

—Adiós Erik.

Coloque el teléfono en la mesa que reposaba en el despacho.

—No sabia que te estuviesen presionando para que entregaras tu nuevo libro.

Di un respingo al escuchar su frase, no sabía cuanto tiempo tenia de estar allí escuchando conversaciones ajenas.

—Digamos que Erik es un poquito exigente e insistente y quiere que termine mi libro antes de lo esperado.

—Parece que no te agrada—pronuncio sarcástico esbozando su deslumbrante sonrisa de medio lado.

Debía ser un pecado poseer un atractivo como el de Edward.

—En resumen es un hombre insoportable, en mi próximo escrito pediré otro editor, no creo soportar volver a trabajar con él.

— ¿Cuántos libros más piensas publicar? —inquirió curioso.

—Esa pregunta no se le hace a un escritor, porque en realidad no lo sabemos. De repente llega una idea a tu cabeza y corres a buscar un bolígrafo con una hoja o un computador y la plasmas; en mi caso no termino hasta que llegue a su fin.

—Eso lo he notado, pareces perdida en otro mundo algunas veces.

Reí porque era cierto.

—Lo estoy, nosotros digamos que vivimos a diario con nuestros amigos imaginarios.

Frunció el ceño.

—Para escribir una historia tienes que sentirte parte de ella, yo siento cada cosa que viven mis personajes.

—Ya entendí lo que quieres decir…

El sonido del teléfono nos interrumpió.

—Estoy esperando una llamada importante, si me disculpas—se excuso.

Asentí retirándome.

Como todas las mañanas había mucha actividad en la hacienda, los trabajadores caminaban de un ladro a otro realizando sus labores; salude a alguno de ellos en mi camino hacia las caballerizas. El olor a estiércoles inundo mis fosas nasales y el relinchar de algunos caballos se hacia mas sonoro a cada paso que daba.

Iba en busca de Selena, mi yegua. Fue un regalo de bodas hecho por Carlisle y apenas la vi me enamore de animal. Su color arena con manchas blancas la hacían espectacular, era una Westfaliano tranquila pocas veces se alteraba.

—Buen día señora—saludo Brady un jovencito de unos trece años que ejercía de mozo de cuadra.

—Buenos días Brady—pareció sorprendido de que recordara su nombre— ¿Ya está lista?

—La he alimentado y cepillado hace unos minutos, señora.

Me acerque con cuidado para acariciar el hocico de Selena que relincho gustosa.

—Voy a salir a pasear un rato. ¿Podrías prepararla?

—Enseguida.

Observe al muchacho trabajar con esmero, se parecía mucho a mi hermano Jacob cuando tenía su edad. Con el cabello azabache y la piel morena por el sol.

Sabía que Edward le había ofrecido el trabajo al verlo desmayarse formando las filas para conseguir el empleo; en contra de sus principios de erradicar el trabajo infantil.

El muchachito necesitaba el dinero y la alimentación que se le brindaba en la hacienda.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —pregunte sentándome en un cuadrado de madera.

—A pocos días de cumplir los trece años, señora. —respondió tímido.

— ¿Y no estás estudiando?

—El trabajo no me da tiempo para los estudios.

Brady escondía algo en su timidez y lo descubriría.

—A mí no me parece que un menor de edad tenga un trabajo tan pesado como el tuyo, le comentare a mi esposo sobre ello—comente provocándolo.

Su rostro temeroso confirmo mis sospechas, el chico tenía graves problemas en su casa.

—No lo haga señora—se arrodillo frente a mi; dejándome paralizada—Se lo suplico, si me despiden no sé como le hare para mantener a mi hermanita.

— ¿Tu hermana?

—Sí, Claire es un bebé de cuatro meses. Con lo que gano me alcanza para comprarle sus víveres y darle algo de dinero a mi vecina que es la que se encarga de cuidarla hasta que yo llegue de trabajar.

—Pero como es posible y acaso tus padres no trabajan.

—Mi madre murió al dar a luz a Claire y mi papá nos abandonó en cuanto supo que mi mamá estaba embarazada de mi hermana.

—Santo Dios—exclame con sorpresa por la triste historia. —Mira Brady no le diré nada a mi esposo pero a cambio quiero que mañana traigas a tu hermana.

—Mañana la traeré señora—prometió.

Una idea loca se formaba en mi cabeza.

—_Sólo debes hablar con Edward_—susurro mi conciencia—_No creo que se niegue, pero si ese es el caso pelea con el si es necesario. _

Cabalgue por treinta minutos hasta llegar a la cascada. El sonido del agua al caer contra las piedras me suministraba un estado de relajación completo. Me acosté en la húmeda hierba y cerré los ojos, la verdad no se en que momento me quede dormida, desperté sobresaltada por los insistentes gritos de mi nombre.

—Bella, Bella, Bella…—esa era la voz de Edward.

—En la cascada—grite.

Apareció montado en su semental negro, como si se tratase de un vaquero sureño de las películas del viejo oeste.

—Acompáñame, quiero mostrarte algo.

Cinco minutos después paramos, amarrando a los caballos en unos arboles para que pudieran alimentarse un poco.

— ¿Estamos cerca? —inquirí mirando a los alrededores con curiosidad, ya que no conocía aquella parte de la hacienda.

—Sígueme.

Caminamos unos minutos más y ante mis ojos emergió una cabaña, estaba pintada con un color caoba y revestida por ladrillo pequeños, tanto en el techo como en las paredes; su puerta y ventanas estaban pintadas de blanco yeso adornadas por pequeños maceteros alineados debajo de ellas.

_Hermosa_ fue mi primer pensamiento al verla.

—No sabia que existía esta cabaña—susurre fascinada mirando la casita rodeada de frondosos arboles y flores silvestres. —Es tan…

—Irreal—completo él sonriendo—Nadie sabe que existe esta cabaña a excepción de mi padre. Sabía que te encantaría y creo que seria un buen lugar para que te relajes y puedas escribir tus historias.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad y tuve que tomar varias inhalaciones para poder hablar. —Muchísimas gracias Edward—susurre sorbiendo la nariz.

_Oh Dios mío debo estar soñando._

—Mi intención no era hacerte llorar Bella—murmuro preocupado acariciando mis mojadas mejillas.

Negué con fervor la cabeza, tratando de disimular la descarga de eléctrica que me provocaba su toque.

—Lloro de felicidad Edward…Esto es fantástico y me siento muy emocionada por este regalo.

Con un asentamiento de cabeza se acercó a mí envolviéndome en sus brazos y besando mis cabellos.

**©LunaDc. ™ Todos los derechos reservados.**

_***Mi dirección de blog: **__**.com**_

**N/A: **No tengo palabras para agradecer todos los hermosos comentarios que me hacen llegar, sólo me queda decir Gracias por leer la historia.

**Chicas necesito que visiten mi Blog **_**.com **_**allí encontraran el prólogo de una nueva historia no tiene título todavía y necesito que ustedes me ayuden a buscarle uno y de paso comentan que les parece.**

_**Besitos.**_

_**Luna**_


	6. Capítulo V

**Título: Breathe Me**

**Categoría: M**

**Protagonistas: Bella/Edward**

**Disclameirs: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría.**

**Summary: ¿Podría surgir el amor en un matrimonio de conveniencia?**

**Capítulo V**

—En aquella esquina—señale—Puedo colocar la placa que me gane por ser el libro más vendido. ¿La recuerdas?

Asintió sonriendo.

Como no iba a recordar el reconocimiento si al irlo a recibir con lo torpe que soy me enrede con algunos cables y trastabillé casi hasta caer, sino me hubiesen sostenido los fuertes brazos de el orador.

Me ruborice; muerta de vergüenza por los recuerdos y también porque no había podido parar de hablar desde que entramos a la cabaña. Estaba tan contenta con el regalo y no porque la cabaña me resultase perfecta, lo que más me importaba era la intención de Edward en todo esto; había pensado en mí.

Deseaba gritar de felicidad.

—Hablare con algunos peones (*) para que se muestren a tu disposición para los arreglos que tienes planeado.

—Gracias de verdad…

Coloco sus dedos sobre mis labios acallando mis palabras y negando con la cabeza.

—No quiero que me agradezcas nada Bella, tú eres mi esposa te mereces esto y mucho más. —acaricio mi mejilla—Hace algunos días me reclamaste que no me comportaba como tu marido y me sentí como un poco hombre. Mira sé que quizás estás pensando que te regale la cabaña por ello, pero no es así cuando la vi hace algunos días me recordó todo de ti, porque es hermosa, tranquila y perfecta, así como tú.

Suspire temiendo que esto formara parte de otro sueño más. No quería volver a sentir ese desasosiego al despertar.

—Debemos volver—susurro besando mi frente. —Se hace tarde y ya tengo un poco de hambre.

Solté una risita nerviosa.

Lo que resto del día la pase tratando de crear la portada del libro con la ayuda de Alice, quien es la dibujante y fotógrafa de la editorial. Una chica muy extrovertida y un poco cotilla, pero en general muy creativa y divertida. Ella tenía muchas ideas buenas al respecto, pero casi ninguna me convencía; al final terminaría creándola yo.

Jane se encargo de recitar la lista de invitados al aniversario de casados. Exigiendo a su hermano que comprara lo antes posible su esmoquin ya que según ella apenas faltaba un mes. Lo veía lejano como Edward, pero Jane tendía a exagerar al igual que nuestras madres, quienes llegaban de su viaje en unos días.

Antes de dormir investigue en internet un poco sobre los tramites de adopción y los requisitos que se le exigían a las familias, contábamos con todos ellos; pero me preocupaba que el proceso fuera tan largo. Pensando como le haríamos y como le diría a Edward me deje llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Embry—grite con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera que había dado para alcanzarlo.

—Dígame señora.

— ¿Has visto a Brady?

—Aún no llega señora, no creo que tarde en llegar. El muchacho es muy responsable. —dijo defendiéndolo.

—Lo sé Embry, no te preocupes no lo busco para regañarlo ni nada parecido; sino porque prometió traer a su hermana hoy.

— ¿Su hermana? —inquirió el muchacho para si mismo arriscándose la barbilla—No sabia que tenia hermana—siguió hablando para si.

—Me avisas cuando llega Brady, por favor—le pedí sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—Como usted ordene, señora—dijo inclinando su sombrero. Una costumbre que tenían los hombres de la región al recibir una orden.

—_No quería interrumpirte_—_dijo Sebastián—Por favor, sigue pintando me encanta cuando lo haces._

_Me alegro saber que no se enojaba por las horas que pasaba en el estudio pintando lienzos que se me ocurrían de repente. _

_Camine contoneando mis caderas hasta llegar donde se encontraba él y con un brinco enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, tomando posesión de su boca y halando sus negros cabellos moviéndome para crear fricción entre nuestros sexos._

—_Estás jugando con fuego Sam—susurro para después tomar uno de mis senos entre sus manos e inclinar la cabeza para chuparlo hasta el cansancio. El gemido que salió de mis labios se debió escuchar en todo el edificio, el cuerpo entero me temblaba. Me encontraba a punto de correrme tan sólo con su lengua en mis senos…_

—Señora—llamo Embry dando unos suaves toques a la puerta.

—Pasa—conteste, y guarde el archivo del quinto capítulo de mi primera novela erótica; la cual colgaría en la red unos días y si gustaba pasaría a papel.

—Ya Brady ha llegado, la esta esperando en la sala con la pequeña.

—Gracias.

Asintió cerrando en silencio la puerta.

Cerré la laptop y la coloque en el cajón donde normalmente la guardaba.

En la sala se encontraba una pequeña bebé de mejillas sonrosadas entre los brazos de Brady.

Mi corazón se salto un latido al verla, era tan pequeñita y frágil. Su carita en forma de corazón la coronaban unos hermosos ojos marrones que me miraban curiosos, movía su pequeña cabecita de un lado a otro apoyándola de vez en cuando en el hombro de su hermano.

—Que bonita eres Claire—susurre bajito acercándome con cuidado para no asustarla— ¿Puedo? —le pregunte al chico extendiendo mis brazos.

Respondió pasando a la bebé a mis brazos.

Bese sus cabellos, y la acomode en mi hombro meciéndola de un lado a otro. A ratos besaba su carita o manitas. Para los pocos meses que tenía era ya una niña muy activa, sostenía su cabecita y miraba de un lado a otro reconociendo el lugar.

— ¿No perderé mi trabajo? —pregunto con preocupación Brady.

—Claro que no—lo tranquilice—No me gusta que te encargues tu solo de tu hermana y que no asistas al colegio.

—No me queda de otra señora. —expreso apesadumbrado.

—Eso puede cambiar, mira si yo hablo…

—Ni se le ocurra señora porque huiré con mi hermana si llega a llamar a los servicios sociales. No permitiré que me la quiten —grito alterado arrebatando de mis brazos a la bebé que al percibir la tensión lloriqueo asustada.

—Con que derecho te atreves a gritarle a Bella muchacho—espeto Edward furioso entrando a grandes zancadas a la sala quedando frente a un Brady muy asustado.

Aun me encontraba atónita por la reacción del chico, así que no podía articular palabra mientras Edward le reprendía enfurecido.

—Responde ¿porque le has gritado así a mi mujer?

—Cálmate Edward—susurre colocando mi mano en su brazo—Brady ha malinterpretado mis palabras y ha pensado que llamaría a servicios sociales para que se los llevaran. —mire al chico—No es así Brady; yo quiero ayudarlos no enviarlos a un orfanato.

—Siento haber reaccionado de esa forma señora Bella—musito arrepentido mirando hacia el suelo. —No quiero que me separen de mi hermana.

—Eso no pasara—asegure.

Edward me miro extrañado. — ¿Cómo piensas permitirlo? —cuestiono.

Pase mis manos por mi cara nerviosa. —Sobre eso quería hablarte. —le sonreí a Brady tocando la mejilla de Claire quien se estaba quedando dormida—Ve a la cocina a desayunar algo.

Cuando Brady desapareció con Claire, solté un suspiro. No sabía como platearle el tema a Edward, ni siquiera estaba segura si lo aceptaría.

—Anoche investigue sobre la adopción y creo que podríamos adoptar a esos dos niños—musite—Claro si tu estás de acuerdo.

— ¿Brady y su hermanita son huérfanos?

—Se podría decir que sí.

Me miro confuso.

—Su madre murió al dar a luz a la pequeña Claire y su padre los abandono al enterarse que ella estaba embarazada—le relate lo que me había contado Brady.

—Bella—murmuro con una sonrisa—Eres consiente de la responsabilidad que adquiriríamos al adoptar a los niños.

—Sí

—Que voy hacer contigo pequeña—susurro envolviéndome entre sus brazos— ¿Quieres hacerme papá temprano ehh…?

Lo observe con una sonrisa apretando con mis brazos su cintura. —Eso quiere decir que…

—Estoy de acuerdo en esto de convertirnos en padres, vamos a adoptador a esos niños.

—Sí—grite pegando un brinco de la emoción y atacando sus labios sin pensármelo mucho.

Fue como una explosión, succiono mis labios casi devorándolos y penetro con su lengua en mi boca recorriendo cada rincón de manera lenta y muy tierna.

—Me encanta tú sabor—susurro—Eres muy dulce Bella.

Sujeto mi rostro besando mis mejillas y dejando una hilera de besos por mi cuello.

—Vamos a darle la buena noticia a los chicos—musito con aquella sonrisa torcida que hacia vibrar todo mi interior. — ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Siento que estás cambiando, antes…

Nuevamente sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. —No me hagas preguntas Bella, porque ni yo mismo sé lo que me sucede contigo.

No sé porque me sentí tan vacía a pesar de todo lo bueno que estaba ocurriendo. Quizá porque él no se encontraba seguro respecto a lo que sentía por mí. Podría ser ¿Amor? ¿Deseo?

—Creo que debemos darle la noticia a los chicos.

—Hablare con mi compañero de universidad, Peter ¿Lo recuerdas?

—El rubio que estaba en nuestra boda—recordé al hombre alto y rubio que parecía muy amargado.

—Ese mismo, es abogado y creo que en pocos meses podríamos obtener la custodia de Brady y la bebé.

—Me parece bien.

Brady comía con mucho entusiasmo un plato lleno de tostadas con huevos revueltos, cuando nos vio entrar por poco y se atora. Sue, la cocinera daba el biberón a Claire.

—Tenemos una buena noticia para ti Brady—dijo Edward y se acercó a Sue para tomar entre sus brazos a Claire que acababa de terminar el biberón.

—Dale golpecitos en la espalda para que salgan sus gases y así no le de cólicos—le aconsejo Sue indicándole como hacerlo.

_Edward se veía tan tierno sosteniendo al bebé en sus brazos._

—La buena noticia Brady, es que Edward y yo iniciaremos el proceso de adopción. O sea los adoptaremos a ambos.

Los ojos del chico se llenaron de lágrimas y sus sollozos inundaron la cocina.

Me incline a la altura de su silla y lo abrace. Se me partió el corazón al ver por primera vez como expresaba sus sentimientos.

—Gracias señora Bella, señor—musito hipando.

Con cuidado y emocionada lo apreté fuerte entre mis brazos, deseando que todo saliese bien.

**©LunaDelCarmen. Todos los derechos reservados ®.**

_***Mi dirección de blog: **__**.com**_

**N/A: **Que lindos los comentarios que me hacen llegar, disculpen la tardanza pero he andado un poco enferma.

Gracias por leer la historia chicas.

**Chicas necesito que visiten mi Blog **_**caralunadc3 . blogspot. com**___**allí encontraran una encuesta para escoger el título de mi nueva historia. Voten por favor y de paso les pido que comenten que tal les parece el prologo. **

_**Besitos.**_

_**Luna**_


	7. Capítulo VI

**Título: Breathe Me**

**Categoría: M**

**Protagonistas: Bella/Edward**

**Disclameirs: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la Sra. **

**Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría.**

**Summary: ¿Podría surgir el amor en un matrimonio de conveniencia?**

**Capítulo VI**

Termine de cepillar mi cabello y lo recogí en una coleta, era el peinado más practico viviendo en una hacienda. Algunas veces me dan repentinos ataques por cortármelo, pero desistía al pensar que a Edward le gustaba el largo de mi cabello.

_Edward_ solo pensar en el provocaba que me temblaran las rodillas y que cada célula de mi cuerpo se encendiera.

Baje de dos en dos las escaleras y me pareció raro no ver a Edward en la sala de estar tomando su café como acostumbraba.

Así que seguí caminando hacia la cocina sin darle mucha importancia, ya más tarde lo buscaría para ponernos de acuerdo a la hora que buscaríamos a los niños.

—Buen día Sue—salude con un beso a la cocinera y vertí en una taza un gran cantidad de café humeante. —Delicioso—me relamí los labios después de degustar el primer trago del líquido negro.

—Tú eres un caso perdido respecto al café—refunfuño—Estoy cansada de decirte que tienes una mala adicción y no me haces caso.

Reí, Sue detestaba que tomara café unas cuatro veces al día, se la pasaba regañándome todo el tiempo acerca de lo malo que era la cafeína; me regañaba tanto que ya me sabía la charla. Pero no podía hacer nada para complacerla, pues amaba aquel líquido negro.

— ¿Has visto a Edward? —cambie el tema.

—Desayuno temprano y salió a la carrera porque el nuevo veterinario lo mando a llamar—coloco un plato de frutas frente a mí—Una yegua iba a parir y tú sabes como se pone sino se le avisa.

Sonreí dándole la razón, ya todos sabíamos como se ponía Edward si no se acataban sus órdenes.

Termine de desayunar y me encerré en el estudio para terminar los dos últimos capítulos del libro, por suerte solo hacia falta el epilogo y los agradecimientos, que serian infinitos… tenía a tanta gente por agradecer.

—Bella—dijo Edward irrumpiendo en la habitación

Di un respingo y solté un gritito, uno de estos días este hombre iba a matarme con los sustos que me daba al aparecer así de repente.

—Disculpa, no quise asustarte—musito—Peter no esta esperando en la sala, anoche después que lleve a los chicos a su casa lo he llamado y parece que ha aprovechado muy bien la mañana porque trae buenas noticias.

—Aquí tienes la orden emitida por el juez Edward—le paso un sobre amarillo—Los chicos están bajo su cuidado hasta que se lleve a cabo la adopción, no creo que me tome más de dos meses en que la obtengan.

La sonrisa parecía estar pintada en mi rostro por todas las buenas noticias. Podríamos traer a Claire y Brady a casa sin ningún problema con la justicia.

—Gracias Peter—estreche su mano con fuerza.

—No hay de que Bella—dijo este palmeando la espalda de Edward. —Estos niños han tenido mucha suerte.

Prácticamente obligue a Edward a ir de inmediato por los niños, nos llevamos a Melanie una delas muchachas de limpieza para que me ayudara a recoger la ropa y cosas que consideraban de valor los niños.

Más tarde me encargaría de organizar una salida al centro comercial para equipar sus guardarropas.

La sonrisa de Brady no tenía precio, parecía no poder creérselo todavía; y su abrazo transmitió el agradecimiento que sentía.

Llore una hora después cuando los acomode en sus recamaras una a lado de la otra y frente a las nuestras; no quería estar lejos por si me necesitasen en las noches.

—No me gusta verte llorar—susurro Edward pasando sus dedos por mi hombro desnudo—Ya se encuentran con nosotros, no volverán a pasar ni hambre, ni frio, nada de todo le que te conto su vecina.

Un sollozo broto de mis labios y me apreté con fuerza a su cuerpo.

—Le he contado todo a Jane, que le ha contado a mamá y está le dijo a tus padres—su risa de terciopelo me reconforto—Ya planearon una cena para mañana en la noche; invitaron a los Hale, a Benjamín y el novio de Jane.

Solté una risita por su gruñido al mencionar al novio de su hermana.

—Me alegra que nuestras familias los acepten.

—Ya veraz como se enamoran de la pequeña Claire y el polifacético Brady.

Un bufete de comida italiana era lo que abundaba en la cena en honor a los pequeños, todo se miraba sabroso. Ya quería probar la lasaña y el Spaghetti a la Carbonara

Brady parecía un poco apenado con tanta atención, mientras Claire estaba risueña pasándose de brazo en brazo.

—Son unos niños muy guapos e inteligentes—alabó mi madre—Tenemos que ir de compras, quiero adquirir tantos vestiditos para Claire y también ropa de esas marcas famosas que le gustan a tu hermano para Brady.

— ¿Cuándo vuelve del extranjero? —inquirió Esme arrullando y haciéndole caritas a Claire.

—Dice él que en un mes—respondió dudosa mi madre.

Jacob se caracterizaba por ser aventurero y mujeriego; por ello había decidido estudiar fuera del país y del continente. Solía decir que encontraría nuevas aventuras tanto físicas como en el ámbito amoroso.

—Me permites cargar a mi sobrina mamá—reprocho Jane a su madre—Desde que has llegado la has tenido para ti sola y no dejas de acorralar a Brady para saber que le gusta y que no. —Esme le paso a la bebé—Sue me envió a avisarles que las espera a ustedes dos—Señalo a nuestras madres— en la cocina.

Ambas desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos, les encantaba ser las primeras en probar un poco de los comidas.

—Claire y Brady serán los niños más mimados de la región—reí por la actitud de toda la familia.

Jasper, Benjamín, Carlisle y mi papá, ya planeaban actividades con el chico y hasta lo aconsejaban a escoger una carrera de negocios. Edward participaba divertido viéndoles pelear.

— ¿Quién invito a esa mujer? —soltó Jane enfadada.

No podía creérmelo Tanya Denali sonreía y saludaba a los Hale como si fuese una invitada más en la celebración.

Claire empezó a llorar en ese instante y Jane frustrada tuvo que subir a cambiarle el pañal y darle su biberón.

—Yo me ocupo—le asegure.

Asintió a regañadientes desapareciendo por las escaleras.

Me sorprende que Edward quiera mostrar a sus conocidos —señalo a los invitados—Los bastardos mugroso en los que imagino tú te empeñaste en adoptar.

La sangre hirvió en mis venas. ¿Cómo se atrevía la muy zorra? Apenas Jane había desaparecido se acercó a mí para destilar veneno.

No sé quien cometió la equivocación de invitarte a esta cena, pero hablare ahora mismo con uno de los muchachos de servicio para que te acompañen a la puerta.

¿Qué esta pasando aquí? —inquirió Carlisle mirando a Tanya con ojos acusadores.

Tanya imito un sollozo, como siempre quería parecer la victima ante los demás.

Carlisle, la señorita—susurre burlesca—Ha llegado a esta cena sin ser invitada y muy cordialmente le estoy pidiendo que se retire.

Mi suegro apretó sus labios para no reírse.

Tanya es mejor que te retires—dijo serio.

Pero Carlisle…—protesto enfurruñada la aludida—Edward me ha invitado—argumento con seguridad, apareciendo un sonrisita de suficiencia en su operado rostro.

Me sorprendió las ganas enormes que tenia de golpear su rostro, así que evitando una escena conté hasta diez y apreté mis puños ordenándoles mentalmente que se mantuvieran quietos.

Dejemos esto así señoras—musito mi suegro con calma—Algunos invitados ya están mirándonos.

Asentí con vehemencia, al ver como Rosalie Hale miraba disimuladamente hacia nosotros; y me aleje de la estúpida zorra que lo único que sabia hacer era dañar los momentos más especiales de mi ahora familia.

¿Qué esta pasando Bella? —pregunto una preocupada Esme.

Por suerte mi madre se encontraba aún en la cocina, porque sino no quería imaginar la escena que se hubiese formado.

Tanya…

¿Quién la ha invito?

Alega que Edward—musite con voz temblorosa a causa del nudo que se formo en mi garganta, al mirar a lo lejos como él sonreía mientras ella le susurraba cosas al oído.

Salí al jardín para llenar mis pulmones de aire fresco, necesitaba alejarme de escenas tan dolorosas.

_¿Por qué él tenia que seguir el juego? ¿Seguiría aún enamorado de ella? ¿No significaban nada sus cambios respecto a nuestra "relación?_

—Una mujer tan hermosa como usted, no debería llorar—dijo Paul apareciendo de entre las sombras.

Negué con el cabeza, tratando en vano de parar el caudal de lágrimas que invadían mis mejillas.

—El causante de estás lágrimas no merece su amor—musito secando con sus dedos mi mojado rostro.

—Cunado será el día en que no te vea aprovechando la mínima oportunidad para acercarte a mi mujer Meraz—espeto con voz mordaz Edward.

—Sólo tú puedes ponerle fin jefe—le contesto en el mismo tono—Adiós Bella, cuídate por allí nos veremos.

—Adiós Paul.

— ¿Por qué has permitido que ese hombre acaricie tu mejilla? —exigió saber tomando entre su fuerte mano mi muñeca, apretándola con fuera.

Los ojos se me volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, a causa de la rabia y el dolor tanto físico como emocional que sentía.

—Respóndeme Bella.

—Lo he permitido porque me dio la gana—le espete perdiendo los cabales. (*)

Él quería pelea, pues pelea iba a tener.

— ¿Te ha gustado que te toque? —Indago ejerciendo más fuerza en mi muñeca—Dímelo maldita sea.

—Te estás comportando como un hombre de las cavernas.

—Y tú evades mi pregunta.

—Yo no te he exigido saber porque invitaste a Tanya.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Tiene mucho que ver. Estás aquí reclamándome por que he hablado con Paul, cuando tú te has pasado la noche junto a esa mujer. —estaba exagerando un poco pero me encontraba demasiado enojada. —Me has echado a un lado en una velada tan importante para nosotros; te dije que esta cena era solo familia y vienes tú invitas a esa que sólo vino a burlarse de los niños.

— ¿Se burlo?

—Eso fue lo primero que salió de su podrida boca, los llamo bastardos y mugrosos. —reí sarcástica—Y que hace el señor se la pasa bromeando con ella, con esa mujer ofensiva que solo sabe destilar veneno.

— ¿Porqué no me has dicho desde un principio lo que ha dicho?

—No sirve de nada, si al final quedas defendiéndole.

—Por eso permites que ese hombre te toque.

— ¡Carajo! —Exclame enfurecida—Que él no me toco.

—Yo lo vi.

—Pues lo malinterpretaste, porque en ningún momento me falto al respeto o me toco como tu insinúas.

—Nadie tiene derecho a tocarte, sólo yo—murmuro sujetando mi cintura—Yo soy el único que puede tocarte Bella —estampo sus labios sobre los míos, penetrando en mi boca.

El beso se volvió salvaje, una batalla campal en quien lograba apoderarse de los labios del otro.

—Debemos volver—susurre agitada cuando paramos de besarnos, tomando un poco de aire.

Asintió mordisqueando mi clavícula. —En unos minutos vamos cariño—susurro apoderándose nuevamente de mis labios.

Mi corazón bailo en mi pecho al escuchar palabras tan cariñosas dirigidas hacia mí. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, que él sintiera amor por mí.

Por ahora me iba a conformar con lo que me brindaba, así que me abandone al poder de sus besos.

**©LunaDelCarmen. Todos los derechos reservados ®.**

_***Mi dirección de blog: **_http:/ / caralunadc3 . blogspot . com

**N/A: Me escondo bajo una manta con pena. Sé que he tardado en actualizar y lo siento chicas, pero es que he tenido una semana… que ni les cuento.**

**Bueno el capítulo me parece bastante largo para lo que acostumbro a escribir. **

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, también por las amenazas de que me enviaran a los vulturis; no crean a veces siento que Jane me mira y en la universidad que Demetri me busca.**

**La nueva historia ya tiene título está en mi blog y pronto saldrá su primer capítulo (Les aviso es una trama muy hot)**

_**Besitos.**_

_**Luna**_

.


	8. Capítulo VII

**Título: Breathe Me**

**Categoría: M**

**Protagonistas: Bella/Edward**

**Disclameirs: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la Sra. **

**Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría.**

**Summary: ¿Podría surgir el amor en un matrimonio de conveniencia?**

**Capítulo VII**

El llanto de Claire hizo que diera un salto en mi cama por el susto, colocándome mi bata en el camino corrí hacia su cuarto; y al llegar con cuidado la tome entre mis brazos.

— ¿Qué sucede chiquitina? —susurre besando su carita roja por el llanto. —Debes tener hambre, es eso ¿verdad? —le sonreí acariciando su mejilla.

Claire gorjeo como si supiese de lo que le hablaba; era tan preciosa.

—Puedes cargarla mientras le preparo su biberón.

— ¿Cómo? —Murmuro sorprendido— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? , no he hecho nada de ruido y no te has volteado.

—Llámalo intuición. —dije mientras le pasaba a la bebé que se encontraba risueña.

No es intuición Edward quise gritarle, es que estoy tan enamorada de ti que siento tu presencia antes siquiera de que hables y reconozco tu olor a vario metros.

—Nunca entenderé a las mujeres, son tan raras.

Negué con la cabeza sonriendo. Eche seis onzas de agua en el biberón y vertí seis tapitas de leche y tres de crema, lo tape y batí con fuerza. Luego comprobé la temperatura y si salía bien por el chupete.

—Parece como si llevaras toda una vida preparando biberones.

—No es nada de otro mundo, Edward—le pase el biberón—Siéntate en la mecedora coloca la toallita bajo su mentón para que no se ensucie y coloca el biberón en sus labios.

Gruño murmurando bajito. —No soy ningún tonto, Bella—espeto.

—Lo sé, pero no esta demás decirte como colocar su biberón para no provocarle gases, recuerda que el chupete debe estar lleno de leche sino le da cólicos.

—Sí. —murmuro colocando con cuidado el biberón en los labios de la bebé que succiono con una fuerza increíble, tenía buen apetito la pequeñita.

—Ya se esta durmiendo. —comente al verla cerrar poquito a poco sus ojitos.

—He visto en la televisión como se le sacan los gases, así que ahórrate tu charla. —dijo grosero.

Su mueca de disgusto me partió el corazón, parecía que mis consejos no eran bien recibidos y le molestaban. Me entristeció de sobremanera la manera en que se comportaba conmigo cuando lo único que yo quería era trabajar en pareja.

—OK—susurre a pesar del nudo que se había formado en mi garganta—Buenas noche—murmure bajito después de besar la frente de Claire.

Al cerrar la puerta de mi recamara las lagrimas que tanto había aguantado corrieron libres por mis mejillas.

¿_Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía que tratarme tan mal?_

Después de que desaparecieran todos los invitados, incluida una malhumorada Tanya; su comportamiento seductor y cariñoso había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, soltó nuestros dedos entrelazados y alegando una jaqueca se retiro a su habitación sin tan siquiera un beso de buenas noches.

Y ahora con sus palabras groseras, me estaba confirmando que los besos y el supuesto ataque de celos no significaban absolutamente nada, por lo menos para él.

Me encontraba cansada, un día él se mostraba encantador; y al otro día frío y distante como si solo mi presencia le molestase. Lo único que yo deseaba es que me quisiera por lo menos un poco, sabia que es casi imposible que me sea reciproco todo mi amor por él, pero por lo menos pedía ser respetada y tratada como lo que era su esposa.

—Buen día Brady—acaricie su cabello.

—Buen día Bella—respondió vaciando rápidamente su jugo de naranja—Más tarde llega mi tutor, empezaremos por matemáticas—refunfuño.

—Las matemáticas no son tan difíciles, ya veraz que poco a poco te irán gustando.

Me miro como si estuviese chiflada.

—No creo que me gusten jamás, pero si no las aprendo no podre ser ingeniero agrónomo.

—Hola—grito Jane sobresaltándonos— ¿Cómo amanecen? —inquirió alegre besando la mejilla de Brady que se ruborizo en segundos.

—Eh…tengo que irme—susurro el chico apresurado y salió del comedor como si lo estuviesen persiguiendo.

—Parece que no le caigo bien a mi sobrino

—No es eso, creo imaginar que es. — le respondí con una sonrisa — ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

—Mira—movió unas preciosas invitaciones sobre mis ojos—Ya están listas, son los mismos colores que utilizamos en la boda.

Ver aquella farsa bajo los pocos ánimos que tenía.

—Creo que no es una buena idea hacer la fiesta.

La cara de Jane se desencajo. — ¿Por qué?

—No es una buena idea. —volví a repetir cabizbaja.

—Es una idea estupenda Bella, nuestras madres están tan contentas. Dime acaso tienes problemas.

Asentí.

— ¿Es por culpa de esa zorra cierto? La voy a matar—espeto furiosa.

—Ella tiene mucho que ver, pero no es el motivo principal de todo esto.

—Ya sé… es el sexo—dio un gritito—Yo no soy una experta en la materia pero te dará unos consejitos; debes tomarlo por sorpresa—aplaudió soltando una carcajada—Espéralo desnuda en la cama, y dile que te mueres porque te haga el amor…Sedúcelo

—Como tu digas, Jane—murmure sarcástica.

—No te burles Bella—dijo enfurruñada—Seria un estúpido si no se dejara seducir, no debes permití que abandone tu lecho. Bella, no lo permitas por nada del mundo si lo haces esa zorra tomara partida…

—Jane—la interrumpí, pero parecía no escucharme y proseguía con su monologo—Jane—volví a llamarla pero no se callaba.

—Sé una amazona Bella, a ellos eso les encanta, también puedes insinuarle a explorar muchas poses del Kama Sutra seria…

— ¡Ja, el Kama Sutra! —exclame asombrada por las ocurrencias de mi cuñada. — ¿Cómo pretendes que explore el Kama Sutra cuando aún soy virgen en todo el sentido de lo que la palabra conlleva?

— ¿Qué? —el grito de Jane resonó en todo el jardín sorprendiendo a algunos trabajadores.

Golpeé mi frente con mis manos. ¡_Oh que estúpida eres Isabella Swan!_

—Exijo que me expliques lo que acaba de decir Bella—espeto furiosa. — ¿Cómo es eso de que aún eres virgen? Llevas casi un año casada, están enamorados eso es imposible.

Respire hondo, era la hora de la verdad. —No estamos enamorados, o por lo menos él no. Nuestro matrimonio fue planeado por Carlisle y mi padre a escondidas de nuestras madres, su fin era fusionar ambas empresas y hacer ver a los demás que eso se dio a través de un matrimonio por amor.

—Esto es una locura—exclamo ofendida—No entiendo como han podido hacer esto, si Esme se entera o Renné no quiero ni saberlo.

—Por ellas es que he accedido a esto y porque siendo sincera conmigo misma estoy calada de tu hermano hasta los huesos.

—Bella—susurro Jane suspirando con cara de todavía no poder creérselo. —Todo esto me parece tan complicado amiga, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

—Gracias—murmure abrazándola, necesitaba tanto de una amiga. —Por favor, no le cuentes esto a nadie te lo suplico.

—No se lo diré a nadie, aunque ahorita quiera matar a mi padre y de paso a Edward por ser tan estúpido.

Al rato Jane se retiro, gracias a Dios olvidándose de la famosa fiesta de compromiso. Por lo menos tenía una persona menos con la que lidiar, faltaban Esme y mi madre a las cuales no les podía explicar porque no quería una fiesta de aniversario de bodas.

— ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan bocazas Bella? —inquirió Edward furioso entrando al comedor.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Te acabo de escuchar contarle todo a Jane; juramos no decir nada de esto y tú vienes y se lo cuentas a mi hermana sin más.

—Uno, no te permito que vengas aquí y me grites—pinche con mi dedo su pecho. —Dos, yo hablo de este falso matrimonio con quien me de la gana.

—Era un trato. No debíamos decirle esto a nadie, solo quedaría entre nuestros padres y nosotros.

—Pues te aviso Edward, que me vale mierda tu trato—le espete empujándolo para salir del comedor. —Déjame pasar—grite enfurecida.

Aprisiono mis manos entre las suyas y con fuerza me estampo contra la pared más próxima, colocando mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho, atronando mis oídos. Pensé que iba a salirse en cualquier momento de mi pecho cuando inclino su hermoso rostro para apoderarse de mis labios en un beso posesivo.

Bajo una de sus manos introduciéndola dentro de mi camiseta explorando la piel desnuda, me ruborice al recordar que justamente hoy no me había colocado sujetador, cuando tomo uno de mis pezones entre sus dedos índice y pulgar jugueteando y acariciándolo con maestría una ráfaga de deseo recorrió mi cuerpo produciendo fuego en mi pelvis.

—Tu piel es perfecta, tan cálida—sus ojos verdes llameaban de deseo.

— ¡Edward!

Desabrocho el botón de mis vaqueros soltando la otra mano que aprisionaba las mías, con cuidado bajo lo suficiente el pantalón para introducir su mano en mi feminidad.

— ¡Oh Bella! —Alzo la camiseta para apoderarse de uno de mis pezones, succionaba frenético, mientras con sus dedos realizaba movimientos circulares sobre mi clítoris—Estás tan mojada…

—Yo…Yo…—susurre incoherente sosteniéndome de sus hombros. Ningún pensamiento racional se cruzaba por mi mente. Sólo existía Edward Cullen para mí.

—Agárrate fuerte, vamos amor coloca tus manos en mi cuello.

Así lo hice.

Me cargo hasta una habitación que se encontraba en la planta baja de la casa, a unos pasos del comedor.

—Te deseo tanto Bella—dijo él sacando la camiseta por mi cabeza—Me vuelves loco…

**©LunaDelCarmen. Todos los derechos reservados ®.**

_***Mi dirección de blog: **_http: caralunadc3 . blogspot . com

**N/A: He tardado mucho en actualizar lo siento chicas, no tengo excusa sólo que he tenido problemas de índole personal y andaba tan liada que no lograba terminar el capítulo.**

**Gracias nuevamente por sus lindos comentarios, los valoro mucho. **

**(Cualquier sugerencia, pregunta me escriben en el blog)**

_**Besitos **_

_**Luna**_


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Título: Breathe Me**

**Categoría: M**

**Protagonistas: Bella/Edward**

**Disclameirs: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría.**

**Summary: ¿Podría surgir el amor en un matrimonio de conveniencia?**

**Capítulo VIII**

Aprisiono mis manos entre las suyas y con fuerza me estampo contra la pared más próxima, colocando mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho, atronando mis oídos. Pensé que iba a salirse en cualquier momento de mi pecho; cuando inclino su hermoso rostro para apoderarse de mis labios en un beso posesivo.

Bajo una de sus manos introduciéndola dentro de mi camiseta explorando la piel desnuda, me ruborice al recordar que justamente hoy no me había colocado sujetador, cuando tomo uno de mis pezones entre sus dedos índice y pulgar jugueteando y acariciándolo con maestría una ráfaga de deseo recorrió mi cuerpo produciendo fuego en mi pelvis.

—Tu piel es perfecta, tan cálida—sus ojos verdes llameaban de deseo.

— ¡Edward!

Desabrocho el botón de mis vaqueros soltando la otra mano que aprisionaba las mías, con cuidado bajo lo suficiente el pantalón para introducir su mano en mi feminidad.

— ¡Oh Bella! —Alzo la camiseta para apoderarse de uno de mis pezones, succionaba frenético, mientras con sus dedos realizaba movimientos circulares sobre mi clítoris—Estás tan mojada…

—Yo…Yo…—susurre incoherente sosteniéndome de sus hombros. Ningún pensamiento racional se cruzaba por mi mente. Sólo existía Edward Cullen para mí.

—Agárrate fuerte, vamos amor coloca tus manos en mi cuello.

Así lo hice.

Me cargo hasta una habitación que se encontraba en la planta baja de la casa, a unos pasos del comedor.

—Te deseo tanto Bella—dijo él sacando la camiseta por mi cabeza—Me vuelves loco…—me coloco con cuidado sobre el colchón, quedando él de pie frente a mí. Iba a desabrocharse la camisa pero lo detuve negando con la cabeza.

La expresión que mostro su rostro reflejo que lo había tomado como un rechazo de mi parte y desesperada lo saque de su error. —Quiero hacerlo yo—susurre bajito sintiendo como el calor subía a mis mejillas.

Con dedos temblorosos desabroche cada botón de su camisa. "_Acaso era cien botones" _pensé nerviosa pues no veía cuando acabar. Cuando hube terminado mi calvario acaricie su pecho descubriendo como se contraía su estomago al pasar mis manos por allí.

—Deja de torturarme—murmuro con voz ronca tomando mi mano y conduciéndola hasta su pelvis, fue asombroso sentir su dureza contra mi piel.

Tratando de no parecer ansiosa desabroche y baje la cremallera de sus pantalones con paciencia, me aventure a tocar su sexo sobre el bóxer provocando un gemido ronco de su parte.

Me estaba volviendo loca, cada vez que escuchaba un jadeo de él quería gritarle que me tomara de una vez, que necesitaba sentirme suya.

—Ya no más—dijo deteniendo mis manos.

Se hinco a mi altura bajando mis vaqueros con cuidado, sólo mis braguitas cubrían mi cuerpo y por alguna extraña razón no sentía vergüenza de mostrarle mi cuerpo, me encontraba sonrojada, cierto, pero eso ya era tan parte de mi personalidad que me era imposible evitarlo.

No sé en que momento Edward hizo que su camisa y pantalones desaparecieran pero quedo igual que yo; solo con una prenda cubriendo su majestuoso cuerpo.

Admire cada musculo que conformaba su hermoso cuerpo, imagine las horas de trabajo que llevaron a formar su dura figura.

Para mí no existía ser más bello que Edward.

Marco un camino de besos de mi cuello hasta mi hombro, deteniéndose para succionar y susurrarme lo bien que sabia mi piel.

Cuando llego a mis pechos creí desfallecer, lamio, succiono y soplo mis pezones avivando cada terminación nerviosa. —Tus senos son perfectos—murmuro para después chupar un pezón con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez, una combinación que resultaba magnifica.

Solté un gemido y enrede mis dedos jalando sus cobrizos cabellos, necesitaba sostenerme de algo porque si no creo me desmayaría en cualquier segundo.

De un momento a otro ambos nos encontrábamos completamente desnudos, nuestros sexos rozándose y gemidos roncos brotando de nuestras bocas.

Recorrió con sus labios cada rincón de mi anatomía, cada beso que posaba sobre mi piel me quemaba como si sus labios fuesen fuego y cada uno marcaba mi piel como suya.

Al posicionarse en la entrada de mi sexo supe que ya estábamos listos para fundirnos en uno sólo, soñé tantas veces con este momento que me sentía tan tonta no sabía que tenia que hacer. ¿Y si no le gustaba?

—Relájate—pareció notar mi tensión— ¿Estás segura? —inquirió atacando con besos seductores mi hombro.

¡Como poder negarme, si esto era lo que más deseaba! Ser parte de él.

Las palabras no salían de mis labios, por lo que tuve que asentir con la cabeza.

Edward empezó a besarme olvidando que se encontraba en la entrada de mi sexo y con una estoca me penetro. No mentiré diciendo que no dolió, ya que no es cierto; vaya que si dolió pero la sensación de ser completamente del hombre que más amaba en el mundo sobrepaso y echo a un lado la pequeña incomodidad que sentía.

—Pasara—me reconforto acariciando mi nuca, busque sus labios desesperada, necesitaba tanto sentirlos.

Acomode mis piernas alrededor de su cintura indicándole que podía continuar. Empezamos a balancearnos en la danza descrita como la más placentera del universo. Me llenaba y resultaba asombroso lo bien que se sentía tenerlo dentro de mí, ya no éramos Edward e Isabella Cullen en este instante fuimos uno sólo.

Sus movimientos se volvieron rápidos incrementado la excitación que sentíamos, pego su boca a mi oído susurrándome lo bella que le parecía y lo maravilloso que se sentía, y de repente sin esperarlo un rayo de placer azotó mi cuerpo elevándome a lugares maravillosos, había llegado por fin a la cumbre del placer, y él en unas embestidas más me siguió depositando con un alarido ronco toda su semilla dentro de mí, lo que provoco sorprendentemente que alcanzara el clímax nuevamente aprisionándolo con fuerza con las paredes de mi sexo.

—Te amo Edward—susurre antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Una suave caricia interrumpió mis sueños, cerré los ojos con fuerza no queriendo despertar. Había sido el sueño más maravilloso que jamás haya tenido.

—Despierta dormilona—susurro la voz de terciopelo de Edward. —Vamos arriba que ya está anocheciendo y tienes que alimentarte.

No había sido producto de un sueño, todo fue verdad. Quería pararme y hacer un bailecito de alegría; todos los besos, las caricias, los susurros, los gemidos ahogados y el placer, no fueron producto de mi imaginación como pensé en un principio, todo era real.

—No quiero—refunfuñe como niña chiquita, si por mí fuera me quedaba así para siempre.

—Lo siento señorita—soltó una risita—Bueno. Ya no tanto.

Me ruborice sabiendo a lo que se refería.

—Pero tiene que alimentarse para reponer fuerzas—siguió y de pronto beso mis cabellos. —No hagas eso—murmuro ronco.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte distraída no sabiendo de que hablaba.

—No me acaricies de esa forma Bella, porque si no…

— ¿Si no qué? —lo rete soltando una risita. Me encontraba tan feliz.

— Le aviso señora Cullen, que debe prepararse para el segundo asalto y creo que puede causarte cierta incomodidad.

—No lo creo señor Cullen, estoy más que lista—lo provoque sentándome a horcadas sobre su pecho.

— ¡Dios santo! —Exclamo mostrando su particular sonrisa torcida— ¿Dónde quedo la tímida Bella Cullen?

—Ha desaparecido—reí antes de tomar entre mis manos su pene e introducirlo dentro de mí.

Gemimos al unísono y volvimos a enredarnos en los placeres del amor.

**©LunaDelCarmen. Todos los derechos reservados ®.**

_***Mi dirección de blog: **_cara luna dc3 . blogspot . com (Sin espacios)

**N/A: Bueno mis amores aquí esta lo que tanto esperaban…**

**Ya sucumbieron a la pasión, a ver que pasará en el próximo capítulo.**

**Gracias Chicas por todos los Review, las alertas y favoritos. Me siento muy feliz por la aceptación de mi historia.**

**En el blog estoy describiendo a cada uno de los personajes de la historia, para que se enteren de datitos sobre ellos.**

**Ahh… se me olvidaba en unos minutos subiré el adelanto del próximo capítulo en el blog.**

_**Besitos**_

_**Luna**_


	10. Capítulo IX

**Título: Breathe Me**

**Categoría: M**

**Protagonistas: Bella/Edward**

**Disclameirs: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría.**

**Summary: ¿Podría surgir el amor en un matrimonio de conveniencia?**

**Capítulo IX**

—**Te amo Bella Cullen**—susurro Edward acariciando mi rostro con ternura. —Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo—continuó, con una sonrisa. —Sabes lo dichoso que me hace está noticia—poso sus manos sobre mi vientre.

Desperté algo sobresaltada y decepcionada, todo era parte de un estúpido sueño. Como todo lo que se refería Edward.

Gruñí molesta.

Por lo menos lo vivido el día anterior fue demasiado real.

Rodé en la cama hasta quedar frente a la ventana, lo primero que llamo mi atención fue el bailar de las cortinas, la ventolina parecía fuerte, a pesar del brillante sol de la mañana.

Su olor inundo mis fosas nasales, pues las sabanas desprendían su aroma. Lo confirme al apretar su almohada sobre mi nariz llenando mis pulmones de su esencia.

Me estire perezosa sobre la cama, flexionando mis brazos y piernas como si se tratase de mi rutina semanal de Pilates, y sorprendida note la primera incomodidad por lo ocurrido el día anterior; un pequeño dolor afloraba al abrir las piernas más de lo estrictamente necesario.

No era un dolor insoportable, decidí luego de repetir la maniobra varias veces.

Un papel reposaba sobre la mesita de noche, alargue mi mano para tomarlo.

**Bella:**

**No quise despertarte tan temprano. Tuve que salir de urgencia para la empresa, no es nada grave o eso dice Benjamín; pero parece ser muy importante.**

**Si no es importante como me aseguro, me encargare de ahorcarlo. Tenia muchas ganas de decirte Buenos días.**

**Nos vemos en la tarde**

**PD: Gracias por regalarme uno de los mejores días de mi vida.**

**Edward.**

De mis labios broto un gritito de felicidad. Era otra muestra de afecto de parte de él, no había sido su intención dejarme despertar sola, se le presento un imprevisto y no tenía más remedio. Lo que más alegraba a mi corazón era el detalle de la nota.

—Empezaba a pensar que no saldrías de tu recamara jamás—dijo Sue, sirviendo una taza de humeante café.

Los siguientes minutos que pasaron luego de su comentario fueron incomodos por primera vez entre nosotras.

— ¿Cómo has amanecido? —inquirí desviando el tema.

—No sé porque te apenas mi niña, sí es normal tener días de pasión desenfrenada. —Rio entre dientes—Mi amado Harry y yo, los tenemos de vez en cuando.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

—No por ser mayores no tenemos fuego en las venas. —me guiño—Ah… y he amanecido de maravilla.

—Me alegra Sue—dije y metí una cantidad exagerada de huevos revueltos en mi boca, para dejar zanjada la conversación.

El resto de la mañana y el principio de la tarde, la pase cuidando de Claire quien se encontraba muy inquieta. Estábamos en el cambio de estación, y de las calores pasábamos a los fríos, por ello la bebé se la pasaba intranquila sufriendo la humedad del ambiente. Temía que pescara un resfriado por el cambio de temperatura.

—Bella—dijo Brady quejumbroso.

Venia trastabillando con unos libros y cuadernos en mano. —Tengo que estudiar operaciones con polinomios y no entiendo nada—siguió diciendo, parecía enojado y a punto de tirar los libros al río más próximo.

—Colócalos en la mesita—indique acomodando a Claire en su moisés, con un dedo dentro de su boquita a los minutos quedo dormida.

Me tomo dos horas, exclamaciones y refunfuños de Brady para que aprendiera a conciencia la lección. El chico es muy listo, pero demasiado perezoso para preocuparse por las matemáticas.

— ¿Has entendido todo? —le pregunte terminando de apuntar un problema para que pudiera guiarse.

Asintió con una sonrisa.

La próxima semana seria de locos. Por un lado Brady entraría al colegio del pueblo y sabía que mi madre se empeñaría en celebrar la fiesta de aniversario de bodas, a toda costa.

Mejor no pensar en ello hasta que llegase.

—Rayos se me iba olvidando. —exclamo el chico con las mejillas sonrosadas. —Edward me ha dicho que te diga que esta noche van a salir a cenar fuera. —miro su reloj de mano—A eso de las siete.

— ¡Dios mío! —Dije entre dientes— ¿Cómo lo has olvidado? —inquirí nerviosa.

—Lo siento—se disculpo dejando escapar una risilla.

Quizá mi cara le parecía graciosa.

—No te preocupes Bella—continuo—Ya he estudiado; por lo tanto puedo cuidar de mi hermana toda la noche.

—Más respeto jovencito—murmure con una sonrisa.

Solo faltaban dos horas para la cena. Estaba retrasada, y Edward era una persona muy puntual.

Con sonrisas de doble sentido Brady llevo a Claire a dar un paseo por la terraza y prometió cuidarla lo que restaba del día, alegando que hace tan solo unos días esa era su rutina.

Un hombrecillo muy independiente, pensé para mí y sonreí al verlo desaparecer con la bebé en brazos.

Corrí escaleras arriba, hacia mi recamara. Me encontraba muy nerviosa, me sentía como en mi primera cita, es que en realidad lo era.

_¿Qué hacia? ¿Escoger un bonito vestido o ducharme?_

Ducharme, decidí quitándome la ropa como loca.

El agua caliente relajo mis músculos tensos y calmo un poco mi ansiedad. Enjabone cada rincón de mi cuerpo con calma, pase el jabón de mi cuello hasta mis en hombros; recordando cada beso recibido en esos lugares.

— _¿Te gusta? —mordisqueo mi hombro uniendo más nuestros pechos. El roce de mis pezones con su tórax enviaba ondas de placer a través de todo mi cuerpo._

—_Sí, sí, sí…—musite con desespero, rozando nuestros sexos para que volviera a entrar nuevamente en mí._

Cuando el agua se enfrió un poco; me envolví en una toalla y tome otra más pequeña, inclinando la cabeza para secar mi cabello.

Prepararme para la cena me llevaría aproximadamente unos cuarenta minutos, pensé. Pulse el botón para encender el reproductor de música que se encontraba colocado en toda la recamara, lo subí un poco la canción me gustaba mucho.

_**Ring my bell; ring my bells (4x)**_

_**Sometimes you love it, Sometimes you don't,**_

_**Sometimes you need it then you don't then you let go,**_

_**Sometimes we rush it,**_

_**Sometimes we fall, it doesn't matter baby we can take it real slow. **__(Canto Bella)_

Cante sintiendo como la melodía fluía por toda la estancia. Moví mis caderas suavemente imaginando cuan excitado él me miraría si me observara.

_**Cause the way that we touch is something that we can't deny,**_

_**And the way that you move, oh you make me feel alive,**_

_**So come on **__(Canto Edward)_

Di un saltito al escuchar su voz siguiendo la melodía; pues no lo había sentido llegar.

Pego mi espalda contra su duro pecho, posando sus manos en mis caderas; iniciando movimientos lentos y circulares al ritmo de la música.

—Luces hermosa con la piel mojada—susurro mordisqueando mi hombro desnudo.

Temblé de excitación.

—Sientes lo que provocas en mí—inquirió rozando su erección sobre mis nalgas.

—Sí—jadee y voltee mi cuerpo para apoderarme de sus labios.

Abrí mis labios suspirando, él aprovecho esto para penetrar en mi boca. El roce de nuestras lenguas, elevo mi excitación a niveles insospechados; estaba ardiendo de deseo por él.

Edward pego nuestros cuerpos un poco más, soltando el nudo que amarraba mi toalla y dejándome completamente desnuda.

—Necesito estar dentro de ti, ahora—murmuro, inclinando la cabeza para apoderarse de uno de mis pezones. Lo chupo, lamió y mordisqueo hasta el cansancio.

Mis gemidos debían oírse hasta la China, no me importaba que los trabajadores de la hacienda me oyeran, no importaba nada cuando él estaba junto a mí.

¡Lo amaba! Claro que lo amaba, más bien lo adoraba de una manera, se podría decir, que enfermiza.

Cuando iba a quitarle la camisa ya no estaba. ¿En que momento se desnudo?

Baje la cremallera de sus pantalones, quizá fui muy lenta pues él los bajo de un jalón junto a su bóxer apartándolo con una patada, quedando solo en calcetines. Su erección dura, larga y gruesa apuntaba hacia mí amenazante.

Sorprendiéndolo al él y a mi misma, clave mis piernas en el suelo del baño.

— ¿Qué haces?

Parecía nervioso.

Con mucho cuidado tome su pene entre mis manos y lo engullí en mi boca gimiendo al sentirlo entrar; cerré los labios sobre el y succione, bese y lamí su sexo hasta que la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas por la falta de aire, me animaba el escuchar sus roncos gemidos.

—No era necesario que hiciese eso Bella—medio gruño alzándome en sus brazos para colocarme en la encimera del baño, tiro de un manotazo todos mis productos de aseo.

—Me gusto mucho hacerlo—confesé tímida sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos.

Grite de placer cuando invadió mi interior sin previo aviso, arquee mi espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndolo una mejor vista de mis senos. No perdió tiempo en succionarlos mientras embestía dentro de mí, alternando de penetraciones fuertes a tan suaves que salía casi de mi interior, dejándome inquieta y ansiosa por su regreso.

Siguió arremetiendo por varios minutos.

—Edward—logre susurrar, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y él no hacia más que alargar mi agonía.

Bajo su mano entre nuestros cuerpos y toco mi punto de placer con tanta destreza que creía poder morir de placer. Con un grito llegue al clímax más arrasador hasta ahora en mi vida.

—Oh si…Oh…Oh Bella—gimió él perdiéndose en el placer.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, cuando recupere la conciencia. El placer fue tan fuerte que perdí la noción del tiempo por algunos minutos.

Acaricie su desordenado cabello, besando su pelo. Sentía su respiración agitada sobre mis pechos, donde tenia enterrada su cabeza.

— ¿Y la cena?

—Dejémosla para mañana cariño—dijo tomando entre sus brazos, caminando directo hacia la ducha.

**©LunaDelCarmen. Todos los derechos reservados ®.**

_***Mi dirección de blog: **_ .com

**N/A: ¡Que vergüenza con ustedes chicas! Dije que actualizaría el domingo y me fue imposible, de verdad lo siento mucho por hacerlas esperar tanto.**

**He estado un poco enferma con el asma, no me he sentido bien y ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para pararme frente al computador y subir el capítulo.**

**Lo repito, siento mucho la demora.**

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, el apoyo y sobre todo por leer Breathe Me que la escribo con mucho cariño para todas ustedes.**

**Estoy muy contenta por la aceptación de mi historia. **

**En el blog estoy describiendo a cada uno de los personajes de la historia, para que se enteren de datitos sobre ellos.**

_**Besitos.**_

_**Luna**_


	11. Capítulo X

**Título: Breathe Me**

**Categoría: M**

**Protagonistas: Bella/Edward**

**Disclameirs: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría.**

**Summary: ¿Podría surgir el amor en un matrimonio de conveniencia?**

**Capítulo X**

La cascada caía con fuerza provocando los ecos al chocar contra las grandes rocas que coronaban el río.

—Este lugar es hermoso.

—Está hacienda cuenta con muchos lugares hermosos, Bella.

—Lo estoy descubriendo—le confesé—Creo que nunca terminare de recorrer la hacienda entera.

—Ni siquiera mi abuelo lo hizo—me informo con una sonrisa—Y eso que lo intento.

Observe como lucia el pecho de Edward. Hoy se había colocado una camisa de cuadros dejando los tres primeros botones abiertos dejando ver parte de su fornido pecho.

¿Te gusta lo que ves? —inquirió el muy presumido, con su hermosa sonrisa de medio lado.

Me sonroje hasta la raíz del cabello, desviando la mirada. Aún no me podía creer como había cambiado nuestro matrimonio en cuestión de días.

Edward se veía más relajado y cómodo a mi lado. Quizá el sexo tenía mucho que ver en su cambio, pues compartíamos una pasión explosiva, pero quería pensar también que albergaba sentimientos hacia mí.

—Me encanta como te quedan esos vaqueros, pero…debemos deshacernos de ellos—murmuro con voz roca bajando la cremallera de mis vaqueros. —Necesitas estar desnuda para lo que tengo planeado.

Lo deje hacer como siempre, al final quede solo en braguitas. No sé donde quedo mi sujetador y demás ropa. Estaba perdida en un mar de sensaciones, ya que por cada prenda que me quitaba besaba esa parte de mi cuerpo.

—Vamos a nadar al río—dijo haciendo que saliera de mi ensoñación.

Asentí con los nervios a flor de piel, debido a sus caricias.

Nos tiramos en medio de risas. El agua estaba helada, nade unos minutos para acostumbrarme a la temperatura pero era imposible, llegue hasta donde me esperaba Edward.

—Hace mucho frío—susurre con los dientes castañeándome; colocando mis brazos sobre los hombros de Edward. —Salgamos de aquí, por favor. —pedí con un puchero.

—Sabes como convencerme eh?

Su sonrisa torcida me desarmo, como sucedía siempre. Los últimos días habían sido tan fantásticos, que peñiscaba mi brazo cada dos horas para convencerme de que era cierto lo que estaba viviendo.

—De verdad quieres que te convenza—lo rete alzando mis cejas sugestivamente—Quizás podría utilizar algunos métodos poco respetables para una señora de sociedad— lo provoque introduciendo mis manos en su bañador.

— ¡Bella! —soltó en un gemido ronco.

Reí desprendiéndome de sus brazos para sumergirme en la helada agua del río.

¿Qué haces?—suspiro atónito. —Eres terrible mujer—alcance a oír en un suave susurro.

Casi me ahogo haciendo feliz a Edward, lo escuchaba lanzar susurros roncos y maldiciones cada vez que lo aceptaba más profundo en mi boca, de verdad que fue todo una hazaña por mi parte practicarle una mamada bajo el agua.

—Estás demente—dijo tratando de coger aire.

Tosí varias veces e inapele varios minutos para que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad.

—No niegues que te ha encantado—repuse guiñándole un ojo.

—Salgamos de aquí o no me hago responsable de que cojas una pulmonía.

Hicimos el amor lenta y apasionadamente sobre el llano que rodeaba la cascada. Tomándonos nuestro tiempo para explorar la piel del otro, terminando en una explosión que nos dejo sudorosos y desfallecidos.

Al entrar la tarde Edward se retiro al trabajo, mientras yo me dedique a jugar con Claire en su recamara.

La pequeña no hacía más que mamarse la mano, producto de que pronto le saldría su primer dientecito.

—Tendré que salir al pueblo a comprarle algún juguete que pueda morder—dije a Sue quien entraba con una bandeja con té.

—Sí esta chiquitina pronto querrá comida.

— ¿A poco no es preciosa? —inquirí besando las mejillas regordetas de Claire.

—Es una niña lindísima Bella, me alegra mucho que los hayan adoptado.

—Yo me alegro de tenerlo a ambos conmigo—bese una de sus manitas. — ¿Dónde esta Brady?

—Tomando las clases con su tutor, anda de un geniecito que ni te cuento.

Me reí de los gestos de Sue.

—Se le pasara, ya veraz.

—Eso espero mi niña.

El sonido de las botas de Brady me hicieron sonreír, su humor de perros se debía a la inminente llegada de la escuela y a la cual le huía a toda costa.

—Bella abajo hay una mujer que busca a Edward—dijo torciendo la boca.

¿Una Mujer?

— ¿Las has visto antes? —le pregunte.

— ¿A quién? —me respondió con otra pregunta algo confuso.

—A la mujer Brady.

—Uh… sí es la rubia teñida que estaba en nuestra fiesta de bienvenida.

**Tanya**. Pero que hacia esa descarada en mi casa, la iba a poner en su lugar.

—Cuida a Claire en un rato vengo.

No espere su respuesta y salí disparada de la recamara, baje las escaleras de dos en dos; dirigiéndome al recibidor donde la muy zorra debía de estar.

—Pero mira quien vino a recibirme mi queridísima amiga Isabella—dijo mostrando una hipócrita sonrisa.

Conté hasta diez antes de hablar, no quería perder la compostura.

_**Ten calma Bella…Calma**_

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí Tanya?

—Huy pero si estamos de mal humor, acaso mi querido Edward no te ha hecho el amor últimamente.

Que equivocada estaba la muy zorra, quería gritarle que solo hace algunas horas habíamos tenido un sexo fantástico; pero no tenía porque darle explicaciones a ella. No caería en sus provocaciones.

—Aún no me has dicho que te trae por aquí.

Chasqueo la lengua.

—Edward no te ha dicho que muy pronto seremos socios.

¿Socios? —espete

—Sí, socios Isabella—dijo Tanya—Tu marido y yo seremos dueños de un complejo turístico que estará a las afueras de pueblo—se toco la barbilla como si acabara de descubrir algo—No me digas que no te lo ha dicho.

Torcí la boca con rabia contenida y estuve a punto de llamarle mentirosa, cuando las palabras de Edward me dejaron de piedra.

— ¿Has traído los planos, Tanya?

La aludida levanto un sobre amarillo sonriendo como si se acabase de ganar la lotería.

No pudiendo soportar el estallido de emociones del cual me encontraba presa, salí dignamente del recibidor no sin antes lanzarle una mirada envenenada a Edward.

_**©LunaDelCarmen. Todos los derechos reservados ®.**_

_**N/A: En mi blog están las razones de mi retraso.**_

_**Espero disfruten el capítulo.**_

_**Las quiero.**_

_**Besitos **_

_**Luna.**_


	12. Capítulo XI

**Título: Breathe Me**

**Categoría: M**

**Protagonistas: Bella/Edward**

**Disclameirs: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría. **

**Summary: ¿Podría surgir el amor en un matrimonio de conveniencia?**

**Capítulo XI**

_**No pudiendo soportar el estallido de emociones del cual me encontraba presa, salí dignamente del recibidor no sin antes lanzarle una mirada envenenada a Edward.**_

Unos minutos después me encontraba manejando a muy alta velocidad, sin rumbo fijo. Sé que me estaba pasando los límites de velocidad impuestos por el tránsito, pero en realidad no me importaba por primera vez no seguiría las normas.

¿Por qué tenía que hacer tratos con esa zorra? Es que acaso era tan estúpido que no veía la maldad en sus ojos.

—Ash! —exclame golpeando el timón y sin querer provocando que sonara el claxon.

Un conductor que iba en el carril de alado pensó que lo estaba apurando y bajo su ventana para gritarme groserías.

—Estúpido—le grite enojada sacándole el dedo medio de mi mano.

Que se creía aquel imbécil, quise enojarlo más rebasándolo haciendo alarde mi fabuloso Coupe del año 2009.

_Estúpida Tanya Denali; pero por sobre todo idiota Edward Cullen que no se daba cuenta de mis sentimientos y no valoraba todo lo que le entregaba._

Luego de rondar alrededor de veinte minutos, decidí ir al único lugar donde encontraría un consejo que me alegraría un poco el día.

—Que le pasa a ese tonto de tu marido—grito René muy indignada. —Es que acaso no ve que esa víbora solo quiere provocar conflictos entre ustedes.

—No entiendo la actitud de mi hijo—espeto Esme, quien se encontraba en la casa de mis padres cuando llegue y no me había quedado más remedio que contarle también a ella lo ocurrido. —Huy! esa chica es una buscona.

—Yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados—dijo mi madre con una sonrisa malévola—En dos días es el aniversario de bodas, y los Denali estarán cordialmente invitados…

— ¿Qué estas planeando, mamá?

—Ya lo veraz, hija…ya lo veraz.

—Cuenta con mi apoyo René—dijo Esme chocando las manos con mi madre, como si se tratase de una travesura de colegialas.

Esboce una sonrisa, casi sentía lastima por lo que le esperaba a Tanya. Hace ya algunos años mi madre sospechaba que una de las esposas de uno de los socios de mi padre en un proyecto le coqueteaba y no paro hasta que la señora termino con una crisis de respiración en el hospital, porque accidentalmente mi madre le hecho nueces a un pastel de chocolate que le brindo en una reunión en casa.

—Bien chicas, afuera las penas y adentro las alegrías. —sonrió mi madre dirigiéndose al pequeño bar de la casa y sacando dos botellas de vodka. —Vamos a brindar y a bailar.

Y así lo hicimos, en una media hora desapareció una botella entera de vodka.

Esme coloco música electrónica para alegrar el ambiente. Reímos, lloramos, gritamos y maldecimos hasta que llegaron mi padre y Carlisle para dañarnos la fiestecita.

— ¿Están bajo los efectos del alcohol? —pregunto mi suegro frunciendo el ceño.

—Bajo los efectus del alcohol, que refinado estas hoy Carlisle—dijo mi madre rompiendo en carcajadas, seguidas por las nuestras.

—Me parece de muy mal gusto que unas damas tan respetables como ustedes se encuentren en este estado—comento mi padre ganándose un manotazo de mamá— ¡He!

—Cierra tu boca Charlie Swan—espeto mi madre—Cuando ustedes se van de amigotes a beber nadie les dice nada, y recuerda que entre más calladito te ves más bonito.

—Pero…pero—murmuro mi padre incoherentemente. —Sólo he dicho que no lo veo bien

—Me importa una mierda si lo ves bien o no—respondió mi madre tropezándose con un sillón—Largaos de aquí.

—Sí váyanse. —secundo una Esme demasiado alegórica. — ¡Qué siga la fiesta!

Seguimos bebiendo por unas horas más, hasta que mi madre y suegra quedaron inconscientes cada una en un sofá de la sala. Yo no hacia nada más que reírme, tratando con todas mis fuerzas borrar la imagen de él de mi mente.

Quería arrancármelo del corazón. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

—Hija, Mateo te llevara a casa y Luis lo seguirá—dijo mi padre entregándole las llaves de mi auto a uno de los trabajadores.

¿Cuándo mi padre había registrado mi bolso?

—Aja. —fui lo único capaz de responder porque todo me daba vueltas.

Dormite todo el camino hacia la casa, todo lo que veía a través del vidrio me parecía borroso y que me caía encima. Me estaba mareando y entrando unas ganas de vomitar.

—Hemos llegado señorita—anuncio Mateo.

—Gracias Mateo—dije cuando me ayudo a salir del auto.

Con pasos lentos entre a la casa, todo estaba oscuro y no se escuchaba ni un alma.

— ¿De donde vienes?

Di un respingo al escuchar su voz, trate de acostumbrar mis ojos a la oscuridad para ver donde se encontraba, pero me fue imposible.

"_¡Vamos Damon! (*) ayúdame un poquito; préstame tus ojos que ven a través de la súper oscuridad" _

Solté una risita tonta por mi ocurrencia.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, Isabella Cullen—bufo Edward plantándose frente a mí.

— ¿Callen? O ¿Cullun? Rompí en carcajadas, la lengua en las últimas horas se me había trabado más que en toda mi vida.

— ¿Estás borracha? —espeto, clavando con fuerza sus dedos en mi muñeca. —Responde—exigió presionando con más fuerza.

—Suéltame—grite intentando zafarme.

—No juegues con mi paciencia Isabella, ¿Dime donde diablos estabas y con quien?

—Eso a ti no te interesa—escupí con rabia contenida, dándole un punta pie, soltó mi mano al instante quejándose, momento que aproveche para refugiarme en mi habitación.

Cerré de un portazo y puse el pestillo.

—Necesitamos hablar Isabella—susurro Edward a través de la puerta.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo ¿Me has oído?

—Baja la voz que puedes despertar a los niños, abre esa puerta o utilizare las llaves.

Odiaba cuando él tenía que decir la última palabra. Es que acaso no entendía que no quería verle la cara, que me dolía mucho todo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Pasa—espete abriendo la puerta. —Di lo que tengas que decir y vete, tengo mucho sueño—bostece para asegurárselo.

—Estás siendo ridícula con esta situación, Bella—jalo sus cabellos. —Es una simple negociación con los Denali y Eleazar quiso que Tanya se hiciera cargo de este proyecto para que demostrara su capacidad.

—Me importa una mierda lo que quiera demostrar Eleazar Denali. Escúchame bien Edward Cullen, porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez, no pienso firmar ningún papel para este negocio; así que ve diciéndole a los Denali que se metan su proyecto por el c…

— ¿Estás demente? —Dijo negando con la cabeza—El proyecto seguirá como este planeado.

_Ja. Estaba loco si pensaba que lo iba a permitir._

—Para que el proyecto se haga realidad y puedas ser uno de sus socios necesitas mi firma Edward, y yo no te la pienso dar. —le informé con suficiencia. —No firmamos ningún acuerdo prenupcial, por lo tanto lo tuyo es mío y me pienso oponer a esto, así que avísale a los Denali que este negocio no podrás ser. Ahora quiero dormir—le hice una seña invitándolo a irse.

Edward salió de mi habitación echando humo por los oídos, literalmente. Me alegraba; no dejaría que esa idiota se saliese con la suya.

Apenas pose la cabeza en la almohada caí en un sueño profundo.

…

— ¿Le has dicho eso? —Exclamo Jane con sorpresa—Te admiro Bella puedo imaginarme como se ha puesto Edward.

—Anda de un genio que ni para que te cuento.

—Eres mi ídolo, lo has puesto en su lugar.

Reí por la admiración que mostraba Jane.

—Está mañana se paso por la cocina mientras le preparaba el biberón a la bebe, le dio un beso y se fue, ni siquiera dijo buenos días a Sue.

—Ya lo creo—río mi cuñada; escribiendo en su libreta rosa, que era la libreta oficial con los preparativos de la fiesta de aniversario que se celebraría en tan solo un día. —Ya está lo de la floristería, comida, bebidas, la decoración y ya he enviado todas las invitaciones.

—Deberías dedicarte a planear eventos, eres muy buena—la felicite.

—Gracias cuñadita querida, creo que me lo pensare. Sonrió. —Oh señor mira quien viene hacia aquí—el gritito de Jane me hizo dar un respingo.

— ¿Quién? Seguí su mirada y pude ver como Paul Meraz se dirigía hacia donde nos encontrábamos nosotras, inclino su sombrero saludándonos.

La risita tonta que broto de los labios de Jane me hizo sacudir la cabeza tratando de esconder una sonrisa, la verdad que estaba loca gritando como si se tratase de un actor de cine.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te quiero cerca de Bella? —escuche gritar a Edward.

Y a los segundos Paul estaba en el piso botando sangre por el labio.

**©LunaDelCarmen. Todos los derechos reservados ®.**

**N/A: En mi blog podrán encontrar el adelanto esta semana.**

**Espero disfruten el capítulo.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**

**Giorka Ramirez, Montoya Guest , alice marie cullen swift , TheDC1809 , michelle de cullen , crizthal Paolastef , EsteVas ,monica teposte , nany87 , Vicky Jonas Irons Miller , Maya Cullen Masen, vanecullencipriano. **

**Las quiero y a las demás también, en el próximo capítulo las incluyo.**

**Besitos**

**Luna.**


	13. Capítulo XII

_**Título: Breathe Me**_

_**Categoría: M**_

_**Protagonistas: Bella/Edward**_

_**Disclameirs: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría. **_

_**Summary: ¿Podría surgir el amor en un matrimonio de conveniencia?**_

_**Capítulo XII**_

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te quiero cerca de Bella? —escuche gritar a Edward.

Y a los segundos Paul estaba en el piso botando sangre por el labio.

—Edward—grite corriendo para detenerlo, pero ya Paul le estaba devolviendo los golpes.

—Sepárenlos—exclamo Jane histérica y aparecieron varios trabajadores. —Cálmense los dos. —les dijo Jane al ver como Edward hacia fuerza para echársele encima de nuevo, los trabajadores parecían asustados.

— ¿Puedes calmarte? —pedí a Edward.

—Como quieres que me calme cuando este idiota aprovecha cualquier momento para coquetearte—escupió lanzando una mirada envenenada a Paul. —Te voy a matar si te acercas de nuevo a mi mujer, me escuchaste bien mi mujer, porque Isabella es mía. —termino esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Lo mire incrédula. Como se atrevía a alardear de ser mi dueño.

—Pueden retirase chichos—les ordene a los trabajadores, lo que menos quería era público. Cuando todos se retiraron proseguí. —Mira Edward Cullen que te quede muy claro que yo no soy una posesión tuya ¿Me has entendido?

El aludido abrió los ojos como platos y su ojos se oscurecieron tanto demostrando así el enojo que le habían provocado mis palabras.

—No quiero otro escándalo como este y va para ambos, por favor respeten mi hogar—termine de decirle.

Sentí a Jane pisándome los talones.

—Estoy sin palabras—dijo está con gesto de incredulidad. —Aún no me creo todo lo que ha pasado allá fuera, mi hermano actuó como todo un cavernícola y ese hombre esta colado por ti Bella. —afirmo.

—Añade otro problema a mi vida—refunfuñe recordando la cara de ira de Edward cuando se le abalanzo a Paul.

—Bien cuñadita debo irme—dijo Jane dándome un abrazo. —Sabes como se pone de insistente Benjamín cuando no llego a tiempo.

Le sonreí. Ya había sido testigo de las muchas veces que la llamaba si se llegaba a atrasar.

—Además aun me falta algunos detalles de mí vestido para la fiesta—siguió diciendo mientras se despedía con la mano y se perdía por la puerta de la casa.

Pase mis manos por mi rostro varias veces, me encontraba conmocionada aún no me creía la escena que había protagonizado Edward alardeando de mi como si fuese una posesión suya. ¿Qué se creía? Yo no era de nadie, y mucho menos de él que me demostraba con hechos lo poco merecedor del inmenso amor que le tengo.

—Mierda—mascullo una voz ronca que provenía de la sala de estar.

Edward se encontraba sentado frente a una mesita de madera, en ella se hallaba un botiquín de emergencias, del cual sacaba algodón y lo bañaba con agua oxigenada.

¿Acaso se encontraba muy herido? Mi corazón se salto un latido, y entre prácticamente corriendo al salón, cosa que hizo que se sobresaltara.

— ¿Te encuentras muy golpeado?

—No, solo que cuando iba a devolverle un puño al idiota ese lo esquivo y mi mano choco con unos vidrios que se encontraban sobre la tierra. —explico entre dientes.

—Deja eso, yo te curare—dije tomando una pinza del botiquín.

Extraje los vidrios y forre su mano con una venda, él parecía estar sorprendido con mis atenciones. Ninguno de los dos hablo, quizá por miedo de volver a provocar una pelea.

—Gracias.

—No hay porque.

—Tengo que chequear unos correos.

Asentí y él se retiro de la sala.

No me podía creer lo tonta que era con este hombre, pasaba de estar enojada a preocuparme por él. ¡Que diablos me ocurría!

….

Al fin había llegado el día, ya no tendría a mi madre pegada al teléfono cada hora preguntando que vajilla, servilleta o color me gustaba más; hoy saldríamos por fin de estaba maldita fiesta.

Con Edward todo seguía igual, solo nos dábamos los buenos días y hablábamos lo necesario por los niños.

Mi amiga Tía me había enviado el vestido, era simplemente hermoso. Jane se quedaría con la boca abierta.

—Bella el desayuno ya esta servido y ya han llegado la Sra. Esme y René—dijo Sue abriendo las cortinas de mi recamara.

—Ellas no duermen…—susurre para mí, pero Sue soltó una carcajada confirmando que no lo había susurrado tan bajo.

—Apresúrate mi niña.

—Ya voy—refunfuñe saltando de la cama.

Demore mas de una hora arreglándome, pinte mis uñas de pies y manos y coloque una mascarilla de aguacate en mi rostro, según mi madre era buenísima y lo comprobé cuando al tocar mi piel estaba más suave que de costumbre.

— ¿Es que acaso nos harás esperar todo el día? —pregunto René irrumpiendo en mi recamara con una avergonzada Esme.

—Ustedes me aseguraron que todo estaba listo, por ello no he bajado a ayudar.

La cara de mi madre se desencajo. _Reí internamente._

—Disculpa a René —pidió Esme mordiéndose sus labios para esconder una risilla—Vámonos tenemos muchas cosas por hacer.

_Amén. _

—Te quiero lista a las seis—espeto antes de salir de mi recamara casi a empujones.

Las horas siguientes las utilice para darle punto final a mi próximo libro, la inspiración me había tomado por sorpresa. Quizá se debía a que hoy celebramos nuestro aniversario o a que como una tonta rememoraba los maravillosos días que había pasado junto a él, en fin no sabía a que se debía, pero la agradecía por tan tremendo final de historia.

Casi corrí a bañarme nuevamente, y en una hora estaba lista. Se me hacia extraño que ninguna de las tres mosqueteras hubiese subido a supervisar que hacia.

—Oh Bella estás preciosa—exclamo Jane sobresaltándome—Tienes que decirme de donde sacas esos vestidos tan bellos.

—Por allí te diré—le sonreí alisando una arruguita imaginaria en mi vestido, producto de lo nerviosa que me encontraba.

—Ya han llegado casi la mitad de los invitados.

— ¿Y es que faltan más? —inquirí en un gritito.

Mi cuñada soltó una risita nerviosa.

Los toquecitos de la puerta, interrumpieron nuestra conversación.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —.

—Pasa—respondí sintiéndome estúpidamente nerviosa.

No podía dejar de admirarlo, con el traje parecía más un actor de cine que el Edward que yo conocía. Estaba impresionante.

—Yo los dejo tortolos, no se tarde mucho—dijo Jane con una risita.

—Luces preciosa, cariño—susurro besando la curva de mi cuello tomándome por sorpresa—Me he tenido que abstener de venir a verte en todo el día.

—Oh Edward—gemí sosteniéndome a su chaqueta, porque mis rodillas estaban amenazando con hacerme caer, es que acaso este hombre tenia problemas de bipolaridad. —No te entiendo… todos estos días me has…

—Lo siento cariño, estaba enojado por el negocio con los Denali y tu ni siquiera me dejaste explicar porque lo había aceptado; y luego veo como ese hombre te miraba y perdí la cordura—acaricio mis labios—Lo siento, lo siento—repetía mientras besaba mi nariz, rosaba apenas mis labios. —Perdóname.

Pasó sus manos por mis caderas, torturándome con sus lentas caricias para luego bajarlas hasta mis nalgas y dar ligeros apretones; provocando descargas eléctricas que recorrían todo mi cuerpo y se concentraban en mi centro.

—Hoy será una noche tan especial, que al final me pedirás que jamás salga de ti—aseguró haciendo pequeños círculos sobre la tela que cubría mis pezones; los cuales ya estaban más que excitados. —Solo hay que fingir que estamos felices con todo este alboroto, y cuando termine todo esto; prometo hacer de esta noche la más maravillosa de nuestras vidas.

—Oh, Edward, cuanto te he echado de menos.

—Y yo a ti, mi vida—murmuro antes de adueñarse de mis labios. —Y yo a ti—repitió penetrando mi boca con su lengua.

**©LunaDelCarmen. Todos los derechos reservados ®.**

_**N/A: Me escondo bajo una manta con pena. Sé que he tardado en actualizar y lo siento chicas, estaba preparando mi tesis de graduación y este capítulo lo he escrito como cuatro veces y volvía y lo borraba porque no me convencía.**_

_**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, su preocupación, por todo. Estoy tan feliz de que les guste la historia. **_

_**Ya sé que muchas desean saber que pasa en la fiesta, en el próximo capítulo al fin lo sabrán será mas largo de lo que están acostumbras a leer.**_

_**Nuevamente gracias por el apoyo, los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. **_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Luna**_


	14. CAPÍTULO XIII

_**Título: Breathe Me**_

_**Categoría: M**_

_**Protagonistas: Bella/Edward**_

_**Disclameirs: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría. **_

_**Summary: ¿Podría surgir el amor en un matrimonio de conveniencia?**_

_**Capítulo XIII**_

La gran sala de la mansión se había convertido en un salón de baile. La decoración era exquisita ni muy simple, ni tan sobrecargada.

Los invitados se acercaban para felicitarnos y comentar lo bien que se la estaban pasando, tendría que agradecerle a las chicas por tan buen trabajo.

—Estás realmente encantadora esta noche, Bella—dijo Carlisle besando mi mano. —Cuídala hijo, hay muchos tiburones que no les interesa que este casada.

—Ya lo sé, padre—dijo Edward tenso. Acaricie su mano, y él me brindo una sonrisa tranquilizante.

—Los dejo, tengo que saludar a algunas personas.

Ambos asentimos, despidiéndolo.

—Detesto que los hombre te miren como si fueses un trozo de carne—gruño Edward pasando su mano por mi cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo. —No sé porque Jane invito a tanta gente.

—Ya sabes como es, trata de relajarte—le pedí.

—Cariño como quieres que me relaje, cuando todos los hombres ha excepción de nuestros padres y mis amigos, te desnudan con la mirada.

Sonreí como tonta, me encantaba este Edward celoso.

—Su atención por favor —la voz de Carlisle inundo la estancia—Buenas Noches. La familia Cullen& Swan les da la bienvenida a la cena en celebración por el primer aniversario de bodas de mi hijo Edward Anthony y su hermosa esposa Isabella. No me queda más que decirle esta frase "Uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentre a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprenda a creer en la perfección de una persona imperfecta". —Levanto su copa de champán—Un brindis por Edward y Bella.

Todos los invitados levantaron sus copas y brindaron a nuestra salud.

Luego de las palabras de Carlisle, la orquesta empezó a tocar una canción de moda, un poco lenta.

—Me concedes esta pieza—pidió Edward extendiendo su mano.

La tome sin pronunciar palabra y nos dirigimos al centro de la pista de baile. Con ternura poso sus manos en mi cintura, y me apretó contra su duro pecho moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, me deje guiar al compás de la canción.

Después de bailar tres canciones, Jane nos aconsejó saludar a todos los invitados, mesa por mesa. Esto no le gusto a Edward, pero se trago sus palabras cuando le lance una mirada envenenada.

Al llegar a la mesa de los Denali, nos encontramos con una Tanya que literalmente botaba humo por los oídos. No abrió la boca en ningún momento y si las miradas matasen ya yo estuviera seis metros bajo tierra.

Mientras conversábamos con la madre de Benjamín un grito nos sobresalto.

—Idiota como pudiste ponerle camarones a ese bocadillo—gritaba una furiosa Tanya.

—Señorita…yo no sabía—se excusaba la camarera.

—Estúpida, incompetente no ves como se me esta poniendo la cara—al oírla gritar aquello repare en su rostro, que poco a poco se inflamaba y adquiría un tono rosado.

—Deberías ir a que te viera un medico Tanya—dijo mi padre—Y la camarera no es una adivina, tu debiste preguntarle que traía el bocadillo.

—Discúlpennos —dijo Eleazar mirándonos a Edward y a mí, apenado. —Nos retiramos.

Y salieron de la sala con una Tanya echa el diablo, que no paraba de maldecir a la camarera y quien había preparado el bocadillo.

—Ha esa señorita le faltan unas buenas clases de educación—comento la madre de Benjamín—Siempre me ha parecido una niña caprichosa.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, madre. —secundo Benjamín.

—Me disculpan un momento. —les dije.

Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa.

—Ya vuelvo Edward—continúe y le plante un beso en la mejilla.

—No tardes—susurro pasando sus dedos por mi cabello.

Camine hacia la esquina donde se encontraban Jane, Esme y mi madre. Estaba segura que lo del bocadillo había sido cosa de ellas.

— ¿Cómo se enteraron que era alérgica a los camarones? —inquirí.

Las tres rompieron en carcajadas, llamando la atención de varios invitados por lo que tuvieron que reprimir la risa.

—Fue un golpe de suerte—dijo Jane alzando sus cejas—Estaba en un restaurante y por accidente escuche que su hermana se lo decía a su acompañante, se lo comente a nuestras madres y como has podido ver planearon esto.

—Le pudo dar una asfixia, es muy peligroso lo que hicieron—las reñí.

—Viste sus labios—se carcajeo Esme—Parecía que se hubiera pasado en botox. Lo sentimos mucho hija pero ninguna esta arrepentida, esa víbora se lo merecía. —sentencio.

—No seas aguafiestas Isabella—dijo mi madre. —Y ve a atender a tu marido que no te quita los ojos de encima.

Un cosquilleo recorrió mi piel al escuchar las palabras de mamá y por instinto gire mi rostro hacia donde él se encontraba y efectivamente me estaba mirando. Me dedico una sonrisa que volvió mis piernas gelatina.

Camine hasta donde se encontraba, sin dejar de mirarlo. Al llegar a su lado busque con mi mano la suya; y entrelazamos nuestros dedos.

Se inclino para dejar un beso en mi frente.

— ¿Te la estás pasando bien?

Asentí. No era propio de mí ser tan callada, sumida y tímida; pero quizá se debía al miedo a como acabaría la noche.

Los cambios de humor en Edward me provocaban dolores de cabeza. Pasaba de estar furioso a ser el marido más tierno del mundo.

¿Quién lo entendía? Creo que ni él mismo. Bueno tampoco yo me entendía, de estar enojada con él pasaba a caer rendida en sus encantos, pero estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de él y por lo menos eso me excusaba, al ser tan vulnerable frente a este hombre.

—Bueno… ya nosotros nos vamos—dijo Carlisle.

—De acuerdo—le respondió Edward dándole un beso a su madre, para luego revolver el cabello de Jane, quien chillo molesta.

—Gracias por tan bonita fiesta—musite enviándole una mirada significativa a mi cuñada, suegra y madre.

—No hay de que, mi niña—murmuro mi madre rodeándome con sus brazos—te amo mucho bebé.

—Yo también mamá—le susurre besando sus cabellos.

—Un abrazo colectivo—declaro Jane llegando hasta nosotras, seguida de Esme.

Unos minutos después la casa quedo solitaria. Me gire para enfrentar a Edward y su penetrantes mirada provoco que una cascada recorriera todo mi centro.

—Bella…

—Edward—balbuceé llevando mis manos a su pecho.

—Ya te he dicho que me encanta tu piel—asentí, al tiempo que él pasaba sus dedos por mi cuello. —Tú sabor—beso mi hombro mordisqueándolo.

En un parpadeo me encontraba entre sus brazos, subiendo las escaleras. Con una pata abrió la puerta de mi habitación.

Contuve el aliento cuando me coloco frente al gran espejo que adornaba la recamara, se tomo su tiempo besando la parte descubierta de mi espalda, bajando con torturosa lentitud el cierre de mi vestido.

—Edward

— ¿Hum?

— ¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Desnudándote, quiero que mires lo hermosa que eres—bajo el vestido hasta mi cintura, dejando al descubierto mis pechos desnudos. —tus pechos me vuelven loco—susurro ronco retorciendo entre sus dedos mis pezones.

Un escalofrío de placer inundo mi cuerpo, concentrándose en mi centro.

Me quito por fin el vestido. Un rubor cubrió mis mejillas al verme solo con mis pequeñas bragas de encaje, que casi no cubrían nada.

—Esto tiene que desaparecer.

— ¿Hum? —alcance a murmurar, para luego sentir como las tiras de mis bragas quemaban mi piel.

—Perfecta…—gimió abarcando con su mano todo mi sexo, introdujo un dedo provocando que soltara un gritito de placer.

Estaba tan excitada.

—Siempre tan mojada—continuo diciendo para acariciar casi con arte mi clítoris. —Esta noche no quedara un solo rincón de tu cuerpo sin que sea marcado como mío.

**©LunaDelCarmen. Todos los derechos reservados ®.**

_**N/A: Un capítulo que en lo personal me ha encantado escribirlo. Porque lo termine así… Bueno el lemon que le sigue esta larguito, veremos a un Edward muy seductor…Ya sabrán porque la fusión con los Denali.**_

_**Besos a todas aquellas que me enviaron mensajes dándome buena vibra para mi tesis.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios aunque sean para apurarme, las alertas y favoritos. Me hace muy feliz que les guste la historia.**_

_**Cualquier pregunta, donde encontraran los adelantos y fechas de actualización se pasan por mi blog: caralunadc3. blogspot . com**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Luna**_


	15. Capítulo XIV

_**Título: Breathe Me**_

_**Categoría: M**_

_**Protagonistas: Bella/Edward**_

_**Disclameirs: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría. Y se encuentra registrada, por lo tanto esta prohibida su copia sin mi autorización. **_

_**Summary: ¿Podría surgir el amor en un matrimonio de conveniencia?**_

_**Capítulo XIV**_

—_**Siempre tan mojada—continuo diciendo para acariciar casi con arte mi clítoris. —Esta noche no quedara un solo rincón de tu cuerpo sin que sea marcado como mío.**_

Saco su dedo de mi sexo y abandono mi clítoris; lo que hizo que soltase un gemido de protesta.

—Tranquila cariño—acaricio mi brazo—Túmbate sobre la cama—ordeno.

No dude en hacerlo. Los bellos de mis brazos se erizaron por la ráfaga de viento que se coló por la ventana.

_¿Por qué no sabia más sobre sexo?_

¡Dios! Porque mi marido tenía que ser tan seductor. Me encantaba no lo niego, pero momentos como este deseo no ser tan simple.

Di un respingo cuando sentí sus labios acariciando la cara interna del interior de mis muslos.

_Santa mierda. _El iba a…Lo había leído en infinidades de libros, incluso lo escribí en varias escenas de mi próximo escrito erótico; pero ninguna de aquellas palabras le hacia justicia.

Su respiración enviaba choques de placer a mi centro.

—Huele divino cariño—gimió y su lengua hizo contacto con mi piel. Chupo, lamió y succiono. Utilizo sus dientes para tirar de mi dilatado clítoris y entonces solo entonces ahogue en un grito su nombre dejándome arrastra por las olas feroces de placer que sumergían mi cuerpo.

—Saber mejor de lo que imagine. De hoy en adelante tus jugos son mi sabor favorito—dijo mientras rozaba sus labios sobre mi vientre. Jugo un rato con mi ombligo, para después mordisquear mis caderas.

¿Cómo era posible soportar tanto placer? Aún mi cuerpo se balanceaba a causa del orgasmo arrollador que me provoco con su boca.

—Eso ha sido maravilloso—exprese en un susurro extendiendo mis manos para tocar su cabello.

No dijo nada y se dedico a pasar sus dedos por mis pezones, soplando sobre ellos.

—Edward—gruñí halando mechones de su cabello.

—¿Qué sucede amor? —inquirió juguetón haciéndose el desentendido.

—Yo…yo te necesito.

—Aquí me tienes cariño—deslizo su lengua por mi pezón, para luego succionarlo con gran empeño.

—Aaah…oh cielo santo—gemí.

Su lengua trazo círculos sobre mi piel. Mordía, lamía y chupaba cada rincón.

Había ya perdido la cuenta de las veces que estuve a punto de tener un orgasmo y él con una sonrisa malévola paraba, pidiendo "paciencia" de mi parte.

Si como no, si no es a él a quien lo dejan a las puertas de conocer nuevamente el cielo.

—No aguanto más.

—Yo tampoco cariño—susurro ronco pasando su erección de arriba hacia abajo sobre mi resbaladizo centro.

—Te quiero dentro de mí ya—demande cansada de los juegos preliminares.

Su polla se adentro de una estocada. Nunca había sentido algo tan duro, abrí mis piernas todo lo que fui capaz. Quería sentirlo todo, hasta el fondo.

—Dame duro, follame duro Edward—le suplique.

Mis palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, y con un gemido ronco se hundió más en mí si eso era posible para dar inicio a unas embestidas duras que ocasionaron que cada segundo ascendiera mas hasta un nivel de excitación insospechado que termino en un orgasmo sublime.

—Bella…Carajo—grito Edward vaciándose en mi interior, su orgasmo me tomo por sorpresa porque al sentirlo desencadeno en mi otro clímax que me llevo al desmayo del placer.

Los rayos de sol impregnaron mi rostro causando que despertara.

—Pensé que no ibas a despertar hasta más tarde pequeña dormilona.

—Edward…—gimotee besando su cuello. —Buenos días.

—Buenos días cariño. —Respondió posando sus labios sobre los míos—Gracias por una noche tan maravillosa.

Me ruborice como era de esperarse recordando lo desinhibida y dispuesta que había estado.

—Adoro tu rubor. —acaricio mis mejillas. — He planeado pasar el día con los chicos y cabalgar un poco. ¿Qué opinas?

—Opino que…me parece una genial idea.

Luego de asearnos desayunamos con los niños. Un animado Brady relataba lo excelente que pareció la fiesta y todo lo que comió.

—Ayer nacieron tres potrillos quieres ir a verlos—me pregunto Edward apoyando su mano sobre la mía.

Se sentía tan bien.

—Claro.

—Vamos—beso el tope de la cabecita de Claire y le tomo entre sus brazos.

De camino a las caballerizas nos encontramos con varios trabajadores, que nos dieron la enhorabuena por el aniversario y de paso halagaron lo perfecta que quedo la fiesta.

—Son preciosos—exclame acariciando el lomo de los tres potrillos pura sangre. — ¿Ya tienen nombre?

—Aún no, pero te sedo el honor de bautizarlos. —dijo un Edward risueño haciéndole monerías a la bebé.

Varios rancheros me miraron expectantes. Se tenía por costumbre que cada caballo tuviese su nombre, aún si se sabía que en algunos años se venderían.

—Yo los bautizo como "Melchor", "Gaspar" y "Baltasar"—toque la cabeza de cada uno indicando cual era cada quien.

Unos aplausos y carcajadas resonaron por la caballeriza. Y me incline dando las gracias teatralmente frente a mi público.

—Han estado muy buenos los nombres de los caballos—comento Brady sonriendo.

—Me alegra que te hayan gustado.

Cabalgamos hasta media tarde. Recorrimos los paisajes de la cascada y Brady quedo fascinado con el entorno, la pequeña Claire hacia de las delicias de todos y solo quería estar entre los brazos de su padre ganándose los celos de su hermano y por supuesto los míos que intentábamos tomarla en brazos y se negaba en redondo. De nada sirvieron nuestros pucheros, ella solo quería estar con Edward, ya había sucumbido a su hechizo.

—Bella—musito Edward—No quiero dañar con este comentario, el día tan especial que llevamos pero es cierto que no vas a firmar los documentos para la construcción del complejo turístico.

Rodee los ojos y gruñí. No tenia ganas de hablar sobre ese tema.

—Aún no lo sé Edward—desvíe la mirada de sus orbes esmeraldas.

Poso su mano libre sobre mi mejilla. —Creo que cuando leas de que se trata el proyecto te encantara y no te opondrás. Además puedes participar todo lo que quieras en él.

¿En serio? — le pregunté asombrada.

—No se porque te sorprendes cariño. Puedes estar al mando si es lo que deseas. Beso la punta de mi nariz.

—Lo pensare—dije soltando una risita.

Prepárate Tanya Denali que no pienso dejarte el camino libre por ningún motivo.

—Brady—grito mi marido—Sube a tu caballo se hace tarde.

—Ya va—protesto el joven tomando las riendas de su caballo y colocando unas ramas en la bolsa que cargaba consigo.

Trepe a mi yegua, acariciando su cabeza. Y nos dirigimos de regreso a la casa. El camino se nos hizo corto entre los gorjeos de Claire y las clases de botánica que nos dictaba Brady.

Con gran agilidad Edward se bajo del caballo y paso a la bebé a los brazos de su hermano para venir a ayudarme, pero me le adelante y cuando iba a colocar mis pies sobre la tierra sentí como desaparecía el suelo bajo de mí y caía en un agujero negro. Solo alcancé a escuchar el grito de Edward…

—Bella…

**©CaraLunaDc Todos los derechos reservados ®.**

**N/A: Bueno tengo tanta pero tanta vergüenza con ustedes chicas. Creo que me faltarían hojas de Word para todas las excusas que tengo para el tiempo que llevaba desaparecida, pero la principal fue mi estado de salud. En el 2012 no estuve bien de salud como muchas supieron y esto me hizo retrasarme y dejar la historia que tanto me gusta escribir. Ya gracias a Dios estoy recuperada del todo y digo "presente" no dejo mis historias inconclusas y votadas. Hay Breathe Me para rato…**

**Espero les guste este capítulo que escribí con mucho amor para todas ustedes, que siempre han estado fiel a esta historia.**

**Besos a todas aquellas que me enviaron mensajes dándome buena vibra y esperando pacientes el nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios hermosos echándoles porras a la historia, las alertas y favoritos. Me hace muy feliz que les guste tanto la historia.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, en unos ocho días.**

**No me queda más que decir que Gracias por el increíble apoyo y mil disculpas por la demora. **

**Besitos.**

**Luna**


	16. Capítulo XV

**Título: Breathe Me**

**Categoría: M**

**Protagonistas: Bella/Edward**

**Disclameirs: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría. Y se encuentra registrada, por lo tanto esta prohibida su copia sin mi autorización. **

**Summary: ¿Podría surgir el amor en un matrimonio de conveniencia?**

**Capítulo XV**

_**Con gran agilidad Edward bajo del caballo y paso a la bebé a los brazos de su hermano para venir a ayudarme, pero me adelante y cuando iba a colocar mis pies sobre la tierra sentí como desaparecía el suelo bajo de mí y caía en un agujero negro. Solo alcance a escuchar el grito de Edward…**_

_**Bella…**_

Sentía un tremendo dolor de cabeza cuando recupere la conciencia y ni siquiera podía abrir mis ojos. Por lo que permanecí quieta acostumbrándome a las voces a mí alrededor que se escuchaban preocupadas.

−El mareo puede deberse al cambio de clima. Últimamente ha habido mucha humedad−explico la voz del Dr. Gerandy.−Pero debe ir mañana a la clínica a realizarse unas pruebas de sangre para descartar cualquier otra cosa.

−Seguiremos sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Gracias Dr. –agradeció Edward.

Unos segundos después el clic de la puerta anunció la salida del doctor. Y sentí como se hundía la cama, para sentir los brazos de Edward estrecharme.

−Me diste un buen susto mi amor, no supe que hacer al verte caer al suelo.−susurro angustiado−Ya no me imagino una vida sin ti Bella.

Las confesiones de Edward me erizaron la piel y aceleraron los latidos de mi corazón. No podía moverme y quizá fuera un punto a mi favor puesto que a lo mejor él no quería ser escuchado aún.

Beso mi frente y lo aproveche para "despertarme".

−Edward... ¿Qué ha pasado? –cuestione perdiéndome en sus verdes ojos.

−Te has desmayado al bajar de la yegua y te has golpeado la cabeza−musito culposo−No llegue a tiempo de sostenerte.

−Oh… fue culpa de mi torpeza. No tiene por qué sentirte culpable.

−No reaccione a tiempo y pudo haber sido peor. –insistió molesto.

−Pero no lo ha sido−acaricie su mejilla−Estoy bien. –le ofrece mis labios y el los tomo gustosos entre los suyos penetrando mi boca con maestría. Al sentir su sabor solté un gemido y lo hale por la camisa para acercarlo más, pero separo sus labios de los míos soltando una protesta.

−Bella aunque estoy pletórico por hacerte mía. –ronroneo besando mi nariz−El Dr. Gerandy ha dicho que debes reposar y mañana debemos ir a hacerte unos exámenes para descartar cualquier complicación.

Asentí abrazándolo, feliz de poderlo sentir por primera vez tan mío.

La clínica privada del pueblo se hallaba abarrotada por niños engripados debido al cambio de estación. Estuvimos esperando unos quince minutos hasta que me dieran el turno de laboratorio y protagonizara mi berrinche al ver las temidas agujas. Esto causo gracia en mi marido y en el laboratorista.

−Los resultados estarán en unas horas señora Cullen− manifestó el laboratorista.

Edward manejo a una cafetería que se encontraba a un kilómetro de la clínica. Al llegar pidió un cappuccino y pastel de zanahoria para mí y un café cargado para él.

−No entiendo el alboroto de estos exámenes, ya que me siento bien. Pero que conste que solo lo hago por complacerte−refunfuñe

−Debes ser más precavida con tu salud, el golpe que te diste no fue un juego.

−Como tú digas.

La camarera llego en ese momento con nuestra orden. Ataque el pastel de zanahoria con premura provocando una sonrisa torcida por parte de mi marido. Me sonroje al verlo observándome. Aun no podía creerme todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente en especial los cambios de Edward mostrándose cada día más amoroso.

Acaso se estaba enamorando de mí…sonreí dichosa.

−Quiero que te ocupes del negocio con los Denali.

Me tomaron por sorpresa sus palabras. Ya que él sabía que no soportaba a Tanya Denali.

−Yo también participare de las negociaciones−informó ceñudo−Pero tu estarás a la cabeza del proyecto siempre y cuando no interfiera con tus libros.

No permitiría por ningún motivo que Tanya estuviese tan cerca de él. Tome un sorbo de cappuccino antes de responderle.

−Solo me faltan los agradecimientos y eso no me tomara más que treinta minutos. Por supuesto que quiero participar del proyecto.

−Deseo que te involucres más en los negocios cariño−unió nuestras manos−Cuando me acusaste de no tomarte en cuenta. Me sentí muy mal puesto que pensaba que no estabas interesada en ningún proyecto, pero que equivocado estaba. –suspiro.

Apreté su mano para que supiese que todo estaba olvidado.

−Llamare a la oficina de los Denali para organizar una reunión. Si voy a tratar con Tanya−torcí el gesto. –Quiero que sea en términos respetuosos para que no haya problemas.

Él asintió de acuerdo y no se comentó más nada. El resto de la plática se centró en Brady y la pequeña Claire.

El doctor Gerandy nos recibió en su consultorio con una agradable sonrisa.

−Los estaba esperando. Hace unos minutos llegaron tus análisis del laboratorio Isabella−informo abriéndolos− Parece que tienes anemia, no es nada grave pero debes cambiar tu dieta.

Escuche a mi marido suspirar aliviado.

−Quizá esto provoco el desmayo−siguió el doctor.

−Pero me alimento de manera adecuada−replique extrañada.

−La anemia no se debe solo a la mala alimentación también puede darse porque no produzcas de manera adecuada los glóbulos rojos o recientemente hayas tenido una pérdida de sangre, por ejemplo en tu periodo menstrual.

−Creo que es por el periodo menstrual. Siempre he sido irregular y hace unos días tuve un periodo muy abundante. –confesé.

−Bueno te sacare una cita con ginecología para que te den un adecuado seguimiento y si deseas te proporciones algún tratamiento anticonceptivo.

La enfermera del doctor Gerandy me dio un par de folletos y programo la cita con el ginecólogo para la próxima semana.

El camino de regreso a la hacienda fue tenso. Intente sacar conversación un par de veces pero Edward parecía molesto. No quería que volviéramos a lo de antes y cuando bajo del auto estrellando la puerta lo enfrente.

− ¿Qué pasa?

Siguió caminando como si no me hubiese escuchado. Aquello me lleno de ira y hale su camisa.

− ¡Dime que diablo está pasando Edward Cullen!−grite furiosa.

Sus ojos estaban fríos.

−Me imagino que irás corriendo a la cita con el ginecólogo.

Lo mire no entendiendo lo que quería decirme.

−No deseas darme un hijo. –escupió furioso.

−De donde has sacado eso.

−Tu actitud me lo ha dicho todo. Estabas muy contenta por tu cita no.

Mi Edward bipolar había aflorado nuevamente. Reprimí una sonrisa al darme cuenta lo afectado que estaba por la posibilidad de no tener hijos.

_Un bebé de cabello cobrizo y hermosos ojos verdes._

−Deseo tener muchos pequeños correteando por esta hacienda, amor−susurre acariciando su pecho.

−Lo dices en serio−titubeo

−Muy en serio señor Cullen. –sonreí.

Con agilidad me tomo entre sus brazos y mordió mi mandíbula provocando que mi centro se humedeciera.

−Qué tal si nos ponemos en práctica para traer al mundo al primer pequeño−cuchicheo al tiempo que besaba mi cuello.

Después de mucho tiempo al fin había llegado este momento. Aun no me sentía segura acerca de los sentimientos de mi marido, pero albergaba esperanzas de que todo esto fuera amor.

**©CaraLunaDc Todos los derechos reservados ®.**

**N/A:**

**Gracias por el increíble apoyo y mil disculpas por la demora. **

**Besos.**

**Luna**

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Sigues enamorado de ella? —le inquirí con un nudo en la garganta.

Me parecieron que pasaron horas en vez de segundos, luego de haber hecho la pregunta. ¿Por qué no me respondía? Es que acaso…

—No, yo no estoy enamorado de ella—espeto frunciendo el ceño como si su respuesta, lo hubiese asombrado.


End file.
